Intercambio de Regalos
by Cullen's Ragazze
Summary: En vísperas de Navidad, Rosalie y Alice; y Emmett y Jasper deciden darles un regalo a sus respectivos amigos Edward y Bella: una cita con los mas populares de la Universidad. Pero a veces el destino tiene otros planes'
1. Summary

_**Contest Perfecta Navidad**_

**FanFiction Addiction**

_**INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS**_

By:

**RoseBells26, Annie Cullen Swan, It's me Nikky.******

_**Cullen's Ragazze**_**  
**  
''En vísperas de Navidad, Rosalie y Alice, Emmett y Jasper deciden darles un regalo especial a sus respectivos amigos Bella y Edward: una cita con los más populares de la Universidad. Pero a veces el destino tiene otros planes''.

México y República Dominicana se unen para escribir un short fic inspirado en la amistad, el amor y la magia de la navidad.

Rated **M** por lenguaje adulto.

Historia inspirada con los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. La trama pertenece a Cullen's Ragazee.

Colaboración especial, en todo el fic, de **Julia Fraire Navarro** (Lullaby Stew Pattz).

_**Prólogo**_

-¿Abue, ya es hora de abrir los regalos?

-No cariño. Más tarde los abrimos. ¿Sí?

-Siiiiii.

-Eres una tonta Allie. Es hora de contar cuentos. ¿Verdad Abue?

-No le digas tonta a tu hermana cariño. Y sí, es hora de contar una historia de amor familiar, mis niños. Una muy hermosa y la que es su favorita. -todos sonrieron. Sabían de la que le estaba hablando.- ¿Empezamos?

-Esperemos al Abu.

-Ya estoy aquí. Hola princesa- dijo besando mi frente- Ya inicien.

-Siiiii. Ya cuentanos Abue.

-Todo comenzó así...


	2. 1 ¿Cita a Ciegas?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es propiedad de Cullen's Ragazze._

**Hola a todas/os. Esta es una historia que forma parte del ''Contest Perfecta Navidad'' de Fanfiction Addiction. Esperamos que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejarnos un review.**

**Atte: Cullen's Ragazze**

_**Capitulo escrito por Annie Cullen Swan**_

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 1**

_**¿Cita a ciegas?**_

**Bella's POV:**

— ¡Vamos, Bells! —volvió a insistir mi amiga Rosalie persiguiéndome por toda la universidad.

Me giré sin dejar de caminar. Tenía a Alice y a Rosalie aún persiguiéndome. No sé qué mosca les había picado que ahora, estaban como locas convenciéndome de que tuviera una cita... ¡A CIEGAS!

Mis citas normales ya habían salido mal como para que quisiera una a ciegas, había pocas probabilidades de que funcionara, ya que había una razón, y de peso, para que eso fuera cierto: no sabía qué chico iba a ser mi cita. ¿Qué tal si resultaba ser un enfermo sexual? ¿O si era un traficante de blancas? ¡No me iba a arriesgar por ser la solterona, medio solitaria y aburrida de toda la universidad!

— ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no quiero tener citas y mucho menos a ciegas? Ya tuve suficientes decepciones como para querer otra.

—Estamos a unos días de Navidad y Año Nuevo, Bella. ¿Qué hay de tus resoluciones? —me preguntó Alice.

—Las resoluciones son un puñado de excusas para tener quien te caliente todo el año, sin doble intención.

Como aún seguía caminando de espaldas, no me fijé quién estaba en mi camino, por lo que choqué con alguien provocando unas burlonas carcajadas de mis amigas.

El estudiante con el que choqué y yo, caímos al suelo en frente de toda la comunidad universitaria. Y... ¡tierra, trágame!

Por supuesto que no solo quería que la tierra me tragara, ahora quería también que el diablo me llevara al lado oscuro del Infierno, nada más y nada menos por haber chocado con Benjamín McDonald. _¡Choqué con Benjamín McDonald!_, grité en mi interior. Quien es nada menos que el chico más popular de todo el campus universitario y, por supuesto, el orgullo deportivo: el mejor jugador de fútbol americano, mariscal de campo y anotador estrella.

Desde que Benjamín entró al equipo de fútbol, las ventas de las entradas, de los juegos universitarios o juegos pro-fondo a instituciones de ayuda humanitaria, subieron como la pólvora, y la gran mayoría de esos asistentes eran un montón de niñas hormonales y desesperadas, que se mojaban de solo verlo. Benjamín es un joven apuesto, sexy y muy caliente, cualidades que reconozco aunque me cuesta admitirlo. Es alto, ojos color miel y cabello rubio. Su color de piel es blanca, pero bronceada, lo que lo hace atractivo. Pero es su cuerpo atlético, hecho para el más vil de los pecados, su arma más letal para las féminas, ya que de solo cruzar por el lado de algunas, estas suspiran como tontas demostrando sus hormonas sexuales al límite. A mí ni me gustaba ni me caía bien. Pues es un prepotente, un cínico, egocéntrico, engreído, un hijo de su...

Rosalie y Alice me levantaron rápidamente y como correcaminos, escapamos de ahí.

— ¿Acaso puedo humillarme más? —pregunté retóricamente más para mí misma.

—En realidad, fue gracioso —dijo Rosalie.

—Claro, hasta que el pobre niño de papi se empezó a poner verde igual que Hulk —soltó Alice.

— ¡No me ayudes! —grité.

Nos detuvimos frente a nuestros casilleros, que por alguna clase de jugarreta del destino, estaban seguidos. Los abrimos. En esta universidad cada estudiante tenía su propio casillero, es raro, pero es una norma del rector, ya que según él, los estudiante se esforzaban menos con todos los libros que los maestros asignaban.

— ¿Y bien, Bells?

— ¡Oh no! No empiecen otra vez con eso.

—Isabella Marie Swan, no tienes citas desde que entramos a la universidad, eso hace...

—Dos años —completó Rosalie.

— ¡Dos años! Una mujer sexualmente activa no puede estar sin acción dos años.

— ¡Alice! —grité metiendo mi cabeza a mi casillero—. Ni siquiera soy sexualmente activa.

—Pues deberías, fíjate. Te pierdes de mucho, querida. El buen sexo es la mejor de las medicinas para el mal humor, el estrés, la amargura, pero sobre todo, para dejar de ser mojigata —me regañó Rosalie con un tono de voz sarcástico.

— ¿Pueden ser tan amables de recordarme por qué son mis amigas? —les pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Porque tu vida es mucho más alegre con nosotras —declaró Alice con su carita de niña buena.

—Y más estresante —dije entre dientes.

—Pero nos amas.

—Por supuesto —respondí y a la vez pensando que a veces no puedo evitar odiarlas.

Cerramos nuestros casilleros al mismo tiempo y nos separamos para dirigirnos a nuestras propias clases. Yo estudiaba Literatura así que mi siguiente clase era ''Literatura del siglo XIX''. Esa clase era de mis favoritas y más este mes, pues estábamos leyendo ''Cumbres Borrascosas''. Amo ese libro con mi vida, es de los pocos que puedo presumir haber leído miles de veces, y ahora no podía estar más feliz por leerlo en clase.

Mientras veía mi ejemplar desgastado de ''Cumbres Borrascosas'', pensé en lo que me habían dicho mis amigas, y tenían razón, yo necesitaba salir, conocer gente nueva...

Como quien dice: Año nuevo, vida nueva. Solo esperaba que esta Navidad, Santa me trajera un regalote, alguien que me haga feliz, que borre todas mis malas experiencias. Alguien que me haga sentir que de verdad es una feliz Navidad.

Antes de que comenzara la clase, redacté un mensaje para Rosalie y Alice:

"**Está bien. Pero una noche antes de Nochebuena, si no olvídenlo".**

Yo siempre pasaba Nochebuena en casa con mis padres, y esta vez no sería la excepción, ni aunque mis amigas se encaprichen con una tonta cita a ciegas de la que, estoy segura, saldré lastimada.

Íbamos por la parte cuando a Catherine la recogen los Linton, cuando unos golpecitos suaves interrumpieron al profesor Banner. El profesor rodó los ojos levantándose de su banco y abrió la puerta con el libro en manos.

_Alice._

— ¿En qué le puedo servir, señorita Cullen? —El señor Banner conocía muy bien a Alice porque él era oriundo de Forks y nos vio crecer a ambas.

—Es una emergencia, señor Banner, el padre de mi amiga Bella tuvo un accidente en el trabajo —respondió mi amiga alarmada, pero con un toque de mentira.

Bufé y me reí internamente sabiendo que el profesor no creería esa mentirota. ¡Ni yo lo creo y eso que está usando a mi querido padre de excusa!

—Bien, señorita Swan, puede irse —me dijo mi profesor medio preocupado. Él conoce a mi padre, y al final puede que sí haya creído el supuesto accidente de este. Lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté—. Digo... gracias, señor Banner. —Tomé mis cosas antes de que pueda darse cuenta que es un invento de la extrovertida de mi amiga.

—Mande mis saludos al jefe Swan.

—Por supuesto. —Salí del salón y cerré la puerta—. ¡Eres increíble! —le grité a Alice entre dientes, se olvida que él nos conoce a todos en Forks.

—Lo sé. Soy buena actriz, ¿no?

—Y se puede saber ¿por qué me sacaste de la clase? ¡Alice, estábamos en la parte donde Cathy se queda con los Linton! —chillé como niña de cinco años.

— ¡Emocionante! —respondió mi amiga sarcástica—. Bells, amiga, te amo. Pero somos mujeres hermosas que tienen otra vida aparte de la universidad, tienes que dejar de ser un ratón de biblioteca.

— ¡No soy un ratón de biblioteca! —grité indignada.

—Oh sí. Sí lo eres.

—Alice, no todo en la vida es fiestas, chicos y sexo.

—Bella, tu gran problema es que eres terriblemente aburrida y piensas que los caballeros de tus libros cobrarán vida. Tengo noticias para ti: las historias en los libros no son reales.

—Alice, tú mejor que nadie sabe por qué me niego a tener citas... ¡y a ciegas, con más razón!

—Bella, no todos son iguales; recuérdalo, nena.

—Me llevas convenciendo de eso desde hace dos años. La verdad, no tengo ganas de averiguarlo. Acepté ir a esa cita porque por una parte, tú y Rose tienen razón, necesito salir. Pero no voy con ganas suficientes ni con una buena idea preconcebida.

**Edward's POV:**

"**¡Ya les dije que no!"**

"_**Es fin de Año, Edward. Tienes que salir con alguien y besarla debajo de un muérdago".**_

"**Díganme, ¿desde cuándo eso es obligación?"**

"_**Allá tú. Te vas a quedar todo el siguiente año sin besar a una sola chica".**_

—Señor Cullen, creo haber dejado claro en el reglamento del aula que no se permite el uso de celulares.

—Lo sé, señora Callahan, discúlpeme.

—Ponga más atención, señor Cullen, sino salga del salón —me dijo y continuó con la clase.

Me gustaba anatomía, pero Jackie Callahan hacía peculiarmente aburrida la clase teniendo a casi todo el grupo a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Celebramos cuando la clase acabó y la maestra nos concedió salir del salón. Tomé mis libros y me dirigí a la cafetería, no muy lejos del aula.

— ¡Edward! —me llamaron Emmett y Jasper.

—No lo voy a hacer —respondí tajante sin mirarlos, solo concentrándome en llegar a comer algo antes de la siguiente materia.

—No venimos a hablarte sobre eso —me dijo Emmett sacudiendo su mano.

— ¿Entonces? De la única cosa que hablan desde mediados de noviembre es de esa famosa cita a ciegas a la que yo no quiero ir.

—Esa cita a ciegas es lo de menos ahora. Escuchamos a Kate Denali y a sus amigas planear algo contra ti.

Bufé.

— ¿Kate Denali? Wow. ¡Qué madura!

—Esto es serio, Edward.

—Está bien, los escucho.

—Estábamos viniendo hacia acá cuando pasamos por esos lugares donde se juntan los jugadores de fútbol y las porristas, esas cuatro estaban extrañamente separadas del resto del grupo y ni cuenta se dieron que pasamos al lado de ellas —contó Jasper.

—Como diría la hermanita de Edward: "los pompones les han quemado neuronas" —declaró Emmett.

—Vayan al grano —los presioné.

—Ok. Empezamos a escuchar algo de su conversación y nos detuvimos. Kate se quejaba de que no le habías pasado la tarea de biología.

—Algo completamente tonto, inmaduro y típico de preparatoria —agregó Emmett.

—Chicos, al grano.

—Están planeando ir con Aro y Liam a acusarte de intento de abuso.

— ¿¡Qué!? —grité tirando el jugo al suelo, todos los que estaba dentro de la cafetería me miraron sospechosos, los ignoré y comencé a caminar a la rectoría.

—Corrimos a decirte en cuanto escuchamos eso.

— ¿Cómo puede hacer eso nada más por una maldita tarea? —mascullé—. Esto es otro mundo, se supone que estamos creciendo. Es una estupidez que planee cosas tan serias por una simple tarea de biología. ¿A qué se supone que vino? ¿A aprender algo con lo que vivirá? O ¿A andar de súper modelo con las demás amigas?

—Edward, es una porrista. Cada ''sean agresivos'' le quema una neurona.

—Voy a seguir su consejo.

— ¿Serás agresivo? —preguntó Jasper con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Como la del _Gato Cheshire_.

—No se imaginan qué tan agresivo.

— ¡Eso, Edward! ¡Ve por tu hermanita para que le arranque sus pelos de... escoba! —la última palabra se esfumó en los labios de Emmett cuando abrí la puerta de la rectoría.

_Genial, Edward, corre con Aro como niño de secundaria._

—Sí, porque no se vería más cobarde si manda a Alice a golpear a Kate y a sus amigas.

—Estamos hablando de Edward, él a duras penas nos golpea a nosotros.

— ¡Quieren callarse! —ordené—. Buenas tardes, ¿está el rector? —le pregunté a la recepcionista.

—Claro, joven Cullen, adelante.

Asentí y abrí la puerta de la oficina del rector Aro, Emmett y Jasper estaban atrás de mí.

—Adelante, jóvenes —concedió el rector—. ¿A qué debo su visita? Supongo que no es una causa que me deba alegrar.

El rector Aro Vulturi era uno de los mejores directores que había tenido la universidad, tenía una cruel cortesía que daba miedo y, por supuesto, era completamente cruel con quienes no tenían la mejor historia. Estudió en este mismo campus con mi padre, convirtiéndose en uno de sus mejores amigos. Aro Vulturi, a parte del director de la universidad era -difícil de creer- mi padrino; claro que dentro de estos muros él no era más que mi jefe mayor, y solo Emmett y Jasper sabían qué papel tenía en mi vida.

—Supongo que no, padrino —respondí.

— ¡No empieces, Edward! Recuerda que dentro de la institución eres un estudiante más —me regañó—. Habla, hijo.

—Es Kate, Aro.

Mi padrino respiró hondo, se levantó de su silla de cuero y caminó a su cafetera.

— ¿Y ahora qué hizo la señorita Denali? —preguntó sirviéndose café en su taza negra.

—Planea acusar a Edward de intento de abuso —respondió Jasper.

Aro se carcajeó.

—No creo que sea gracioso, padrino.

— ¿Tarea?

—Biología.

—Biología... —Se volvió a sentar en su silla y comenzó a buscar en su computadora, supongo yo, el historial de Kate—. Aquí está. Sí, Kathelin Genevieve Denali, aún tiene pendiente biología de primer semestre y tercer semestre, y aseguro que deberá tener pendiente biología de quinto semestre.

— ¿Y bien? —urgí.

—Edward, te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de Esme y sé que no serías capaz de hacer una cosa tan atroz como esa. Pero me temo que estoy atado de manos, hijo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntamos mis amigos y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Kathelin es hija de Phillip Denali, uno de los mayores contribuidores con el desarrollo de la universidad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que por ser hija de un millonario, Kate puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana? ¿¡Qué clase de rector eres, Aro!?

—No la puedo expulsar, pero sí la puedo sancionar. Es una acusación muy seria, y más porque tú saldrías mal parado. Estoy orgulloso de tu determinación en negarte a regalarle una calificación que no se merece y por supuesto que quiero que lo sigas haciendo, no solo con ella, con cualquiera.

—Supongo que una sanción puede ser suficiente para ella.

—Te diré qué haremos, hijo; en cuanto ella venga a hacer la acusación, yo te mandaré a llamar. Les daré un citatorio a ambos para que vengan y podamos aclarar todo.

— ¿Una suspensión? —pregunté esperanzado.

—Ya veremos mañana como se ponen las cosas con Denali, y si llegan a ponerse feas, hablaré con Phillip y su esposa. Confía en mí.

—Lo haré, padrino.

—A sus clases, jóvenes —ordenó Aro entrando otra vez en su papel de director o rector despiadado y saliendo del padrino comprensivo que siempre era conmigo.

Asentí, y junto a mis amigos salí de la oficina de Aro. Y justo cuando ya nos alejábamos de ahí, Kate y sus amigas entraron.

—Houston, creo que ya se van a joder a Edward —bromeó Emmett.

— ¿Todo por una triste tarea de biología? De verdad que esa chica no tiene ni un gramo de sentido común, creo que ella piensa que aún estamos en el instituto.

—Tú haz lo que te dijo Aro, Edward.

—Yo creo que primero esperaré a que me llame a su oficina. Si tengo suerte, Kate no planeó bien su historia, y Aro no se la creerá.

—Ni aunque la haya planeado bien la creería. Qué suerte es tener personas poderosas a tu alrededor —susurró Jasper.

—Eso puede ser una fortuna y al mismo tiempo una maldición —declaré.

Y la llamada de mi padrino jamás llegó. Estuve ansioso el resto del día esperando que llegara su asistente y me sacara de clases porque Aro me llamaba, pero nunca pasó. Fui a su oficina al final de mi última clase, esta vez sin la compañía de Emmett y Jasper.

—Joven Cullen, ¿otra vez usted? —me preguntó la asistente de Aro al verme entrar.

— ¿Está ocupado? —le pregunté.

—No, pase —concedió.

—Gracias —respondí y entré a la oficina de mi padrino.

—Tranquilo, Edward, su historia tenía pocos fundamentos y por supuesto no le creí.

—Al menos me lo pudiste haber dicho en mi periodo libre.

—No me pareció necesario. Edward, de todas formas, cuídate. Esa chica puede ser capaz de todo.

—Gracias, Aro.

—Salúdame a Carlisle y a Esme, y mándale un abrazo a Alice.

—Lo haré, padrino.

Y con una última estrechada de manos, me despedí de mi padrino y salí de su oficina. Emmett y Jasper me esperaban enfrente, sentados en una de las cornisas. Cuando me vieron salir, saltaron de sus peculiares asientos y se acercaron a mí.

— ¿Qué pasó? —comenzó Emmett—. ¿Te dijo algo?

—No sirve ni para crear una buena historia.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Que debería de poner más atención en clase que en las rutinas de las porristas.

— ¡Ouh! —exclamaron mis amigos.

Mi celular sonó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón con el interesante tono de mi hermanita.

—Alice —la saludé.

— _¿¡Dónde diablos estás!? Llevo media hora esperándote. ¡Dijiste que llegarías a las dos! ¡Son dos y media, Anthony. No me importa con quien estás cogiendo o en dónde estás metiendo tus mugrosos dedos! ¡Te quiero aquí, _ahora mismo_!_

— ¡Alice, cállate! En primera, deja de decir tantas estupideces. Y en segunda, estaba con Aro porque tuve un problema con una de las porristas.

— _¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano mayor aún es casto?_ —preguntó suspicaz.

— ¡Adiós, pajarito estresante! — le colgué.

—Tu hermanita cada vez me cae mejor.

—Pues a mí cada vez me estresa más. Olvidé que le prometí pasar por ella y sus amigas, a su universidad. Nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós, Eddie —se despidieron entre risas.

Rodé los ojos y corrí al estacionamiento por mi amado Volvo, me subí y manejé como poseído los casi dos kilómetros que separaban mi universidad de la de Alice. Cuando llegué la encontré sentada en la acera resoplando, solo una de sus amigas estaba ahí, fácilmente la reconocí como Rosalie, la hermanita de Jasper. Me estacioné enfrente de ellas y me acerqué.

—Perdón.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Alice y se aventó a mis brazos.

La estreché contra mi pecho dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Perdona, duendecita.

—Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

—Te prometí que lo haría. Muy bien, suban. —Les abrí las puertas de mi Volvo, miré a los lados sin encontrar a nadie más—. Alice, ¿no que iban a ser tus _dos amigas_? —le pregunté.

—Bella se hartó de esperarte y se fue con una de sus compañeras de Literatura. No la culpo, yo estaba a punto de subirme al coche con Jessica.

—Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

—Más te vale, Anthony. Ahora, métele pata a ese bonito acelerador y salgamos de aquí que tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

— ¿Tú haciendo tarea, duende? —le pregunté con ironía y acelerando—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—Ay, Allie, dile —la apresuró Rosalie.

—Voy a salir el viernes con Belly y Rose. Tú sabes, planes de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

— ¿Puedo estar seguro de eso?

—Completamente.

—Está bien.

Probablemente era increíblemente sobreprotector con mi hermanita, pero es que nunca se saben los peligros a los que pueda estar expuesta una chica tan hermosa e inocente como Alice. Y por otro lado, no conocía a su otra amiga, no sabía quién era ni de dónde venía.

Pero había cosas que yo no podía controlar, por ejemplo: su virginidad. Aún no me explicaba cómo Alice pudo perder su inocencia antes que yo y, lo más importante, sin que lo supiera. Cuando me di cuenta, mi pequeña hermana, esa chica que de niña jugaba a las barbies y dormía con su osito de peluche, ahora jugaba con _otras cosas_ y dormía con _alguien más_. Eso me hacía protegerla aún más.

Después de dejar a Rosalie en su casa y volver a la nuestra, Alice subió corriendo a su habitación por la montaña de tareas que tenía esa tarde, yo me quedé abajo haciendo también mis tareas.

De una manera muy estúpida, se me ocurrió entrar a facebook, no contaba con que Emmett y Jasper me iban a estar esperando para seguirme atacando con lo de la famosa cita a ciegas.

_**Emmett:**__ ¿Por qué no?_

_**Edward:**__ Porque no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de eso._

_**Jasper:**__ ¿Ni por Año Nuevo? Ya sabes lo que dicen. Año nuevo, vida nueva._

_**Edward:**__ ¡Qué vida nueva ni que mis polainas!_

Así estuvieron por dos horas, hasta que cansado por sus insistencias, escribí en mayúsculas.

_**Edward:**__ ESTÁ BIEN, CARAJO. ORGANICEN SU CONDENADA CITA A CIEGAS, PERO NI PIENSEN QUE ME PRESENTARÉ CON GANAS. HE SIDO OBLIGADO A ASISTÍR._

Y mi _inbox _fue saturado de tantas exclamaciones de alegría.


	3. 2 Hora de Cambios

**Hola otra vez, aqui venimos con nuestro segundo capitulo, esperemos que les guste mucho.**

_**Capitulo escrito por It's Me Nikky**_

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 2**

_**Hora de cambios.**_

**Bella's POV:**

No entendía cómo carajo había aceptado esa dichosa cita a ciegas, o sea, no, no era la típica chica que tenía citas; tenía mis razones, y muy poderosas por cierto. Mi pasado amoroso no era del tipo que yo desearía contarles a mis hijos algún día, era un poco vergonzoso y además doloroso, suspiré de pura frustración y sin quererlo ni desearlo el recuerdo del porqué de mi escaza vida amorosa llegó a mí.

_***Flashback***_

Eran los días previos a la fiesta de graduación y el baile iba a ser el evento de año en todo Forks. La escuela había tirado la casa por la ventana y tendríamos una celebración a lo grande. Desde principios de curso, ya tenía pareja: Mike Newton, un chico que lucía agradable, jodidamente guapo y demasiado sexy. Mi madre, había comprado el vestido más hermoso que había encontrado en la boutique; mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie, hicieron una obra de arte con mi cabello y mi rostro, por primera vez me atrevía a usar tacones que me hicieron ganar unos buenos quince centímetros. Me había esforzado en mi aspecto para que Mike se sintiera orgulloso de mí y de que lo acompañara al baile, pero mi decepción fue aflorando poco a poco al notar que se retrasaba cuando me di cuenta que no llegaría, una lágrima intentó salir, pero lo impedí, respiré profundo y con gran pesar por mi parte, le pedí a mi padre que me llevara al lugar donde tendría lugar el baile.

Cuando llegamos, bajé apresuradamente y puse un gesto de indiferencia, pero no me esperaba lo que a continuación vería dentro del salón; Mike, mi adorable pareja —nótese el sarcasmo— se estaba besando con Victoria McKeenly, que se suponía que era su ex novia aunque la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí, me decía todo lo contrario.

—Mike —susurré como pude.

Mike y Victoria abruptamente se separaron, él me miraba sorprendido y ella mostraba una sonrisa gatuna de satisfacción, yo solo la miré de arriba abajo y me concentré en Mike.

—Oh, hola, Bella. —Carraspeó y me miró fijamente—. Eh, esto… bueno, esto no es lo que parece.

En ese momento quise cruzarle la cara de un golpe, pensaba que estoy idiota o qué. Claro que era lo que parecía, sentía la ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo y las burlas de Victoria no me ayudaban para nada.

—Eres un capullo, Mike. —Sin poderlo evitar elevé mi voz—. Tú, precisamente tú, que te jactas de ser todo un caballero y más de ser honesto. Vienes y me dices que lo que vi no es lo que parece, para tu información no soy idiota y sé perfectamente lo que vi.

A medida que iba hablando, inconscientemente avanzaba hacia él y cuando estuve a centímetros de su rostro, le di una bofetada que me dejó ardiendo la mano y con toda la dignidad que fui capaz me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida. En esta, mis amigas me interceptaron, no pude hacer más que echarme a llorar, ellas me llevaron a casa y no dejaron que mis padres me vieran en el estado en el que iba.

Al otro día, cuando recogí los papeles, todo el mundo murmuraba acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y me di cuenta que había sido el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. Agaché la cabeza, tomé los papeles y salí corriendo en cuanto pude. Habían sido los peores días de mi vida.

_***Fin del flashback***_

Para esos momentos, varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, las limpié con fuerza y me decidí a que tendría esa cita, quería engañarme a mí misma y pensar que todo saldría perfecto, no habría error, no habría dolor, no habría nada más que felicidad . Nunca me había considerado la persona con la más alta autoestima, pero me apreciaba, después de lo de Mike, esta había decaído y no había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Me había refugiado en los libros, en los que encontré un mundo fantástico y donde podía escapar de mis problemas, un mundo al que me transportaba y sentía a los personajes en mi propia carne, como si yo fuera quien protagonizara todos aquellos personajes que me salvaban de mí misma. Desde ahí, me interesé por la literatura y fue el porqué de la elección de mi carrera.

Además que me llamaban ratón de biblioteca por el tiempo que pasaba leyendo, todos me trataban como el bicho raro por no tener vida social, era la solterona de la universidad y por si fuera poco no me encontraba nada atractiva. No era una belleza, pero muchas veces Rosalie, Alice y mis padres me intentaban hacer ver lo bonita que, según ellos, era.

Yo me encontraba muy simple tenía la piel pálida, casi traslúcida, cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado. Mis ojos eran grandes de color chocolate adornados con lentes para esconderme de los demás. Mis mejillas tenían montones de pequeñas pecas. Mi aspecto físico era el de alguien frágil y delicada. En muchos sentidos lo era. La ropa que usaba era holgada intentando crear un caparazón para defenderme de alguna forma de la sociedad. Sí, lo sé, no confío ni en mí ni en nadie. Pero estaba decidida a cambiar eso. En serio.

**Edward's POV:**

Tras haber jurado unas mil veces más que aceptaría la cita sin rechistar ni dejar plantada a la susodicha desconocida, al fin me desconecté de Facebook y bufé frustrado alejándome de la computadora, ¿y ahora qué hacía? Ya no podía echarme para atrás aunque podría misteriosamente intoxicarme con la comida o causar un accidente, no sé algo para librarme de la maldita cita a ciegas. Pero algo muy dentro de mí, una vocecita a la que todos llamaban conciencia me dijo que tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. ¡A la porra la conciencia! Podría empezar a correr desde ahorita. Sí, sí, soy un cobarde y a mucha honra, pero solo a ese par de locos se les ocurría meterme en algo así cuando sabían cómo era.

Todo había comenzado cuando fui a vivir con mis tíos, los Masen, que vivían en Chicago; ahí mi experiencia con las chicas fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Ahí había encontrado a Makenna Ebony, quien había hecho de mis sueños, unas verdaderas pesadillas. Ella solo había jugado conmigo y salió conmigo por una estúpida apuesta, porque claro quien ella quería era al quarterback del colegio y no a mí; así que sus amigas y ella apostaron, si Makenna salía conmigo unas semanas sin decirme la verdad, sus amigas harían lo posible para que el quarterback le hiciera caso, de lo contrario tendría que salir conmigo al menos medio año. Tristemente ella ganó la apuesta y dejó mis ilusiones hechas trizas.

Desde ahí nunca fui un chico seguro de sí mismo, siempre me escondía de las demás personas, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención. Mi gran colección de discos y mi piano eran mis más grandes amigos y mis mejores pasiones. Detrás de ellos me ocultaba, solo ellos sabían quién era y qué me impulsaba.

Mi pequeña hermana, Alice, siempre intentaba que yo dejara a un lado mi timidez, y mi falta de seguridad, pero yo no podía, tenía miedo a mostrar quién era, me podrían lastimar; muchos me decían rarito por mis escazas relaciones sociales, que se limitaban a mi hermana, Emmett y Jasper; con Rosalie solía hablar por cortesía, pero nada más que eso. Era el rarito porque nunca me habían visto con una novia ni podrían sacar cosas aterradoras de mi pasado; era un chico reservado y que casi nunca hablaba. Y cuando lo hago es de una forma un poco críptica.

Mi apariencia física nunca había sido sobresaliente, era uno más del montón, destinado a no sobresalir. Mi piel blanca que me daba un aspecto totalmente pálido, mi pelo de color cobrizo, mis ojos verdes que llevaban lentes algo sosos y anchos que me daban un aspecto aburrido y poco atractivo, y como si fuera poco tenía unos malditos granos adornando mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo estaba en un punto medio, no era ni muy musculoso ni delgado, más bien algo desgarbado y parecía muy débil. No, sencillamente no destacaba. Quienes sí lo hacían eran mis amigos, Emmett y Jasper, a los cuales envidiaba de forma sana porque ellos sí eran capaces de confiar en sí mismos y proyectar esa confianza haciendo que muchas estuvieran coladitas por ellos, entre ellas mi hermana y Rosalie.

Mi ropa, bueno mi ropa era otra cosa. Totalmente de nerd. Camisa perfectamente planchada y abrochada hasta el último botón, acompañada de una corbata siempre colocada en su sitio y perfectamente recta. Mis pantalones siempre llevaban la raya que significaban que estaban planchados y sin una sola arruga, zapatos formales, y bueno esa era mi siempre incómoda, pero protectora vestimenta.

— ¿Qué carajo haré? —susurré para mí mismo pasando una mano por mi pelo desordenándolo más si es que era posible. Sí, mi cabello era un completo caos, nada podía domarlo.

— ¿Hacer de qué, Edward? —Casi me da un infarto cuando escuche la voz de mi pequeña hermana.

—Cosas, Alice, cosas.

— ¿No hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar? —Me miró con una mirada tierna que era capaz de derretir a cualquiera y que solo hacía que le diésemos todo lo que quisiera. Muchas veces esa mirada me recordaba a la que hacía el Gato con Botas.

—No, pequeña, esta vez no. —Me encogí de hombros intentado forzar una sonrisa.

— ¿Seguro? —Me miró con sincera preocupación.

—Alice, sabes que a ti no te puedo ocultar nada. —Suspiré resignado y me senté el sofá de la sala—. Es que, bueno... —Carraspeé y tomé aire—. Bueno, es que Emmett y Jasper me organizaron una especie de cita a ciegas, el problemas es que no soy muy diestro con las mujeres, además de que temo que me vaya a rechazar, mi seguridad no anda muy bien que digamos. Y además que no quiero causar una mala impresión. No quiero una decepción como la de Makenna Ebony. —Mi voz se quebró en el momento que pronuncié su nombre y Alice se acercó a abrazarme.

—Estoy cien por ciento segura de que no pasará eso, Ed.

— ¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar?

—Haremos que tu imagen cambie radicalmente.

—No, Alice, eso yo no lo quiero. —La miré suplicante, sus cambios de verdad daban miedo. Digo, es mi hermana y la adoro, pero eso de un cambio, me daba más terror que mamá enojada.

— ¡Ash, Edward! Eres insoportable. —Se paró repentinamente y me miró con unos ojos de perrito mojado que estuve a punto decirle que sí, pero mi timidez pudo más.

—No, Allie, esta vez no.

—Bueno, está bien. Hagamos un trato. —Sonrió malévolamente y si hace rato tenía miedo ahora estaba aterrado y a punto de salir corriendo a esconderme.

— ¿A qué tipo de trato te refieres? —La miré asustado y alejándome de ella. Dale, era la actitud de un capullo, pero es que con Alice nunca se sabía.

Me miró con reproche y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, como si me estuviera analizando, yo solo atiné a quedarme completamente quieto, mi hermana y sus locuras, podrían ser muy pero muy peligrosas para quien se encontrara cerca de ella y para mi desgracia, pero fortuna de ella, yo estaba justo ahí contándole el magnífico —nótese el sarcasmo— plan que Emmett y Jasper habían planeado. Sinceramente, ya me estaba picando la curiosidad por saber quién tendría la desdicha —sí, sí, lo dije bien, desdicha— de ser mí cita a ciegas. Estaba pensando en las chicas que seguramente aceptarían una cita a ciegas sin pensarlo cuando un grito emocionado por parte de Alice me hizo pegar un brinco y salir de mi ensoñación.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Qué ya sé qué haré contigo! —Sonrió ampliamente, dando pequeños brinquitos y al mismo tiempo aplaudía cual niña a la que le regalaban una juguetería.

— ¿Hacerme de qué? —Mi voz salió un poco aguda y con un ligero tono de histeria.

—Con tu look, oh vamos, solo por esa noche de la dichosa cita. —Hizo la cara más tierna que era capaz y no me quedó otra opción que aceptar con un asentimiento y gracias a eso vino una tanda de besos, abrazos y millones de: "Te quiero, hermanito. Eres el mejor"—. Ahora que recuerdo… —Alice hizo una graciosa mueca que me hizo partir de risa, lo que provocó que me sacara la lengua—. Es en serio, Edward. ¿Cuándo será tu cita?

Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza. Ese era el pequeño detalle que no había acordado con Emmett y Jasper.

—No lo sé, esos dos no me dijeron.

— ¿Qué esperas para preguntarles?

Tomé el celular y rápidamente le mandé un texto a Emmett para saber el día de la famosa cita.

_**Edward: **__Emmett, ¿cuándo es la dichosa cita?__  
__**Emmett: **__¿Estás emocionado, león? Jajaja__.__**  
**__**Edward: **__No me digas así, oso__.__**  
**__**Emmett: **__Esta bien, aguafiestas. Un día antes de Nochebuena, hermano. El 23 de diciembre__._

Preferí mejor no responderle. Y miré a Alice que estaba casi subiéndose a las paredes por su desesperación de saber el día de la cita.

—Alice, es un día antes de Nochebuena.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices? —La miré algo extrañado.

—No, nada. Es que pensé que sería el día de Nochebuena, pero en fin. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a pasear alrededor de mí con una mirada clínica. Después me hizo girar sobre mí mismo, asintiendo para sí y se alejó de mí.

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunté algo cansado de su exhaustivo examen.

—Solo haré que lleves ropa diferente. Eso es todo, ya que no me dejas hacer más.

Suspiré mirándola, sabiendo que nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Y el que quisiera cambiarme de look solo significaba que pasaría todo un día entre tiendas para que mi hermanita eligiera mi ropa.

—Espera aquí, Edward. Será mejor apurarnos.

—No, Alice, mejor mañana. —Me miró haciendo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos—. Por favor, solo te pido esta tarde.

—Pero, Edward recuerda que saldré el viernes con las chicas de compras.

—Alice, apenas es miércoles, solo espera un día más. Es lo único que te pido.

Ella resopló, pero finalmente asintió. El infierno que me esperaba mañana.

.

.

.

Eran las tres en punto y Alice ya me estaba arrastrando por diferentes tiendas para que pudiera comprar ropa a su gusto.

—Alice, detente. Necesito respirar. —A veces me asombraba la inacabable energía de mi hermana. Ella me miró incrédula, no terminaba de exhalar cuando de nuevo me veía arrastrado—. Alice, es en serio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ed? —Me miró desesperada, deseosa de entrar ya a otra tienda. Perdí la cuenta de las tiendas a las que entrabamos después de la séptima.

—Solo quiero ropa para ese día, no más. ¿Entendiste, duende?

— ¡Qué pesado eres! Pero, está bien. Lo que digas.

Suspiré aliviado y la seguí a la siguiente tienda, la cual esperaba que fuera la última. Mi cuerpo ya me estaba pasando factura, tenía todos los músculos adoloridos y mis pies rogaban por un descanso urgente. Aunque mi querida hermana no se diera cuenta de eso. Me metió a empujones a la tienda y me hizo entrar al probador sin tener nada de ropa mientras ella salía como huracán por toda la tienda, obviamente, todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo por su cantidad de energía.

Quince minutos después apareció con un considerable monto de ropa sobre sus pequeños brazos, la miré como si estuviera loca y ella solo me dio la ropa.

—No será toda. Solo quiero ver qué te queda mejor —fue la única explicación que recibí de ella. Así que solo me empecé a cambiar.

Dos horas y como cincuenta cambios después, mi hermana se decidió por un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, un playera café oscura, una chamarra dos tonos más clara y una bufanda del mismo color de la playera; mi hermana decidió que unas botas que parecían zapatos deportivos serían lo mejor. Cuando sus deseos quedaron satisfechos, finalmente pudimos ir a casa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, salí corriendo a mi cuarto tirándome sobre la cama, realmente estaba cansado y no quería saber nada más de modelitos, ni playeras, ni nada por el estilo en un muy buen tiempo. Solo esperaba que la cita saliera bien o si era una pesadilla terminara pronto.

**Bella's POV:**

—Por favor, Bells, vamos de compras —suplicaba Alice a mi lado. Desde que habíamos entrado al campus no dejaba de hablar acerca de compras y muchas otras cosas relacionadas a ellas. Yo detestaba las compras, pero Alice se estaba empecinando en que yo la acompañara.

—No, Alice. Ya te dije que no —repetí como por milésima vez en el día.

—Bella, solo serán dos horas. Lo prometo. —Me miró de forma tierna, sabía que era mi punto débil y que así nunca le decía que no.

—Está bien, pero si a las dos horas no hemos salido, yo me iré, ¿de acuerdo? —La miré esperando su respuesta, cuando frunció los labios sabía que la idea no le parecía—. Es eso o no voy, Alice.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Dos horas o te vas.

—Además, ¿para qué quieres ir de compras? Fuiste hace una semana. —Temblé ante el recuerdo de las seis largas horas que habíamos pasado en el mall solo por unos jodidos zapatos que Alice quería.

—Porque compraremos lo que usarás para tu cita.

La miré horrorizada. Era oficial, Alice se había vuelto loca. Yo estaba bien con lo que vestía. Me hacía sentir bien.

—No, Alice. Yo tengo ropa que puedo usar.

— ¡Ah no, eso no! Bella, mi abuela tiene ropa más linda que la tuya y se ve más moderna. —Me miró encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo: "Lo siento, pero es la verdad".

.

.

.

A las cinco y media de la tarde, Alice pasaba por mí en el auto de Rosalie y me llevaban al mall. Alice sabía que cumpliría mi promesa de irme, así que decidió que lo primero que compraría sería mi ropa y ya después se encargarían de ellas. Entramos a una tienda donde había puros vestidos y casi salgo corriendo, no, yo no usaría un vestido que apenas y me tapara el trasero.

—Alice.

— ¿Sí, Bella?

— ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

—Compraremos lo que usarás.

—Estás loca si piensas que usaré un vestido.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Hazlo por mí —me dijo Rosalie, sonriendo de forma inocente.

—Ok, ustedes ganan. Pero apúrense.

Me metí al probador con una expresión rendida en el rostro y esperé a que me pasaran los montones de ropa. Pero solo llegó un vestido rojo strapless que al ponérmelo me quedaba justo arriba de las rodillas.

Salí a mostrarles a las chicas que silbaron cuales hombres y sonrieron.

—Estás perfecta, Bella —dijeron al unísono.

Rosalie me acercó un blazer negro y unos tacones negros que me hicieron ganar al menos quince centímetros que terminaban en punta cerrada, un pequeño bolso negro y un brazalete negro con destellos rojos.

—Sí, definitivamente perfecta. —Sonrió Alice al mirarme.

—Estás guapísima, Bells —me elogió Rosalie, a lo que sentí que se me subían los colores al rostro.

—Gracias, chicas. —Sonreí sinceramente.

Dos horas y media después Alice y Rosalie llevaban tantas bolsas como eran capaces de cargar, yo les ayudaba con unas cuantas y la mía. Al llegar a mi casa dejé la bolsa sobre la cama y me metí a dar una ducha. Terminaba de salir cuando me llego un texto.

_**Rosalie: **__A Alice se le olvidó decirte el lugar y la hora. La fecha como dijiste un día antes de Nochebuena y el lugar es el Olympic Lodge que está en Port Angeles a las 8:30 p.m. Habitación 316. Deberás de prepararte tú sola. Besos. Te quiero. R._

Y ahora me dejaban a la deriva y sola, con amigas así para que conseguir enemigas. Me cambié a algo más cómodo y me puse a hacer la tarea de Literatura del siglo XIX y estar al corriente con la lectura. Serían días largos.

**Edward's POV:**

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando mi celular vibró indicándome que había llegado un mensaje. Me levanté con pereza, estaba a punto de volverlo a dejar en su lugar, pero mi curiosidad fue grande y leí el mensaje. Grave error.

_**Jasper: **__¡Hola, Eddie! Emmett me avisó que ya habías puesto fecha solo me queda decirte que es en el Olympic Lodge de Port Angeles a las 8:30 p.m. Habitación 316. Si no sabes cómo vestirte pregúntale a tu hermosa hermana, Alice. Ella sí sabrá. Suerte, hermano._

Si supiera que Alice ya se había adelantado. Suspiré y volví a la cama. Esto no podía estar pasando. No a mí. A qué hora se me ocurrió decir que sí. Tomé mi iPod y puse mi música para intentar relajarme. Sería una larga semana.


	4. 3 Intercambio de Regalos

**Publicacion simultanea :). Esperemos les gusten los capitulos**

_**Capitulo escrito por RoseBells Masen**_

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 3**

_**Intercambio de regalos.**_

**Edward's POV:**

Olympic Lodge, indicaba la valla luminosa y llamativa del hotel. Volví, por décima vez, a mirar el pequeño papel en que hice los apuntes de la dirección que Jasper me indicó, y ese era el mismo nombre del hotel. Respiré profundo.

_Es ahora o nunca_, pensé.

La pregunta interna que vengo haciéndome desde que acepté esta endemoniada locura es: ¿cuál es la razón por la estoy haciendo esto y en estas fechas? Una cita con quién sabe Dios será la susodicha y en un lugar que está a una hora del campus universitario en el que vivo. Bufé.

Habitación 314, 315, 316. ¡Por fin encontré la dichosa habitación! Todo una planta buscando y resultó ser la última puerta grande y doble. Me miraba burlándose de mí, como si supiera lo estúpido que me estaba sintiendo en este momento. Miré mi reloj y eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche, un cuarto para que se cumpliera la hora indicada.

_Es ahora o nunca_, volví a repetirme mentalmente.

Cuando entré a la habitación fui directo al cuarto de baño a mirar mi vestimenta nuevamente. Me sentía extraño usando esta ropa, yo estaba acostumbrado a usar camisas y pantalones de sastre, mi incómodo atuendo diario, pero ideal para protegerme y sentirme confiado. Por lo menos me sentía cómodo con mis inseparables y aburridos lentes nerd, como los llamaba Emmett. También revisé mi aliento, no es que tenga pensado besar a la chica, sí es chica —ya que estoy pensando que esto puede ser una broma de mal gusto de parte de los chicos—, sino que cuando estemos hablando no quiero que se aleje por no tener un buen olor. Y por último el jodido grano que me salió en medio del cachete derecho. Suspiré derrotado. Para cualquier hombre es frustrante tener los malditos granos en la cara.

Otra vez me obligué a respirar profundo. Otra vez volví a mirar mi reloj cuando escuché que cerraban la puerta principal. Y otra vez volví a repetirme: _"Es ahora o nunca, es mejor salir de este asunto rápido"._

Salí del cuarto de baño tratando de pensar como Emmett por primera vez en mi vida. Traté de olvidar mis prejuicios y mala experiencia para actuar como un joven de mi edad, nótese el sarcasmo. Pero lo que vi me impactó. La mujer perfecta estaba parada junto a la puerta mirando a todos lados. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su presencia. Mi corazón palpitó de manera alocada y mis hormonas sexuales bailaron alegre cuando mis ojos recorrieron su sensual cuerpo vestido de rojo. Tuve que desenvolver la bufanda anudada a mi cuello porque sentía que el aire me hacía falta.

Ajusté mis lentes, pasé mis manos por mis revoltosos e imposibles cabellos, volví a revisar mi aliento, pero fue imposible no tartamudear cuando hice notar mi presencia ante aquella hermosa mujer, con apariencia frágil y delicada.

— ¡Ho... Hola! —dije con vergüenza.

Ella volteó su cuerpo quedando frente a mí. Sus impactantes ojos marrones, ocultos debajo de sus perfectos lentes, muy parecidos a los míos, me observaron y yo pude sentir un calor inexplicable recorriendo mi cuerpo. Carajo, pero ¿qué me pasa?

**Bella's POV:**_**  
**_  
Dos horas arreglando mi cabello y nada sale bien. Bufé frustrada. ¿Por qué es tan complicado peinarse como lo hacen las modelos por la televisión? Aparentemente es fácil, pero no me sale. Apagué el condenado aparato y opté por un casual peinado trenzado ya que siempre combina con cualquier tipo de vestuario, o eso creo.

El vestido rojo strapless era muy cómodo, aunque me llegaba a las rodillas, no me hacía sentir desnuda ni exhibicionista. Y gracias al cielo que a Rose se le ocurrió la idea de usar un blazer negro ya que nunca, o casi nunca, tengo mis brazos al aire libre. El único problema de mi "perfecta" vestimenta eran los altísimos tacones negros, que lo más probable sea que de aquí a que termine la cita a ciegas voy a tener mis pies desbaratados. Suspiré cansada.

Cuando agregué el bolso negro y el brazalete negro con destellos rojos que completaba mi atuendo, le puse el toque final a mi pálida cara: el brillo de labios sabor a fresa y mis lentes grandes que ocultaban mis incontables pecas sobres las mejillas. ¡Lista!

_¡Cita a ciegas, allá voy! _

— ¡Dios! —exclamé mirando el techo—. Espero varias cosas de ti para hoy: no sufrir, que la cita no sea con un plástico egocéntrico, pero mucho menos con un cabrón.

.

Según Rose, el hotel es el Olympic Lodge en Port Angeles y la cita es a las 8:30 p.m. Los comentarios que he escuchado sobre el hotel dicen que es muy bonito, y la verdad es que se quedaron cortos. El lobby era muy llamativo, decorado con telas color crema y dorado y con muebles de madera caoba de color crema. Todo con un toque de elegancia, delicadeza y montones de rosas blancas y amarillas por dondequiera. Simplemente hermoso.

Respiré profundo un par de veces antes de ir a la recepción, me moría de vergüenza al ir a pedir la tarjeta. En mi vida me imaginé haciendo algo como esto, ya que ni siquiera me interesa conocer a alguien más del sexo masculino, pero ya estoy en esto y debo salir aunque sea a rastras... La señorita del hotel me atendió muy amable. Y con mi cara roja, recogí la tarjeta y me encaminé hacia el ascensor. Suspiré. ¿Cuál es la insistencia para que esté con alguien? Yo me siento bien tal y como estoy. Nadie se burla de mí ya que ni me notan. Pero todo sea por las amigas. Alice y Rose. Tengo que ir al encuentro con ese desconocido por ellas... Un reflejo, ya dentro, llamó mi atención. Un espejo a cuerpo completo estaba dentro del ascensor. Todas las paredes eran espejos, lo que permitieron ver toda mi vestimenta. Mi peinado trenzado estaba hecho un asco, todos los pelos salieron volando. No tuve otra opción que soltarme el cabello antes de llegar a la habitación. Y al final me di cuenta que mi cabello alborotado y despeinado lucía bien con el vestido strapless.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, sentí que ya estaba dentro de la boca del lobo. La habitación 316 estaba al final del pasillo. Conté hasta diez antes de pasar la tarjeta que abría la habitación. Ya adentro, todo era hermoso y exquisito. La cama era súper grande y estaba bien arreglada, típico de hoteles. También había un jarrón con flores blancas que le daban un rico olor a todo el espacio, las cortinas combinaban perfectas con las sábanas y la alfombra del piso. Estaba tan metida en la decoración del lugar que no me di cuenta que alguien me observaba.

— ¡Ho... Hola! —dijo una voz temblorosa.

Me asusté porque creí que estaba sola en la habitación. Pero no. Al lado de lo que parecía la puerta del cuarto de baño, estaba el ser más hermoso que mis castos ojos han podido ver en esta corta vida.

Con una mirada profunda oculta por sus sosos lentes —que no me permitían ver con claridad el color de sus ojos—, su cabello cobrizo —raro color, poco común—, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una playera café también oscura, su chamarra, una bufanda del mismo color de la playera y con sus zapatos deportivos estaba parado, mirándome de frente, aquel ser que hizo que mi cuerpo sintiera frío y necesidad de ser abrazado. Temblé. Todos mis pelos se engrifaron, y por primera vez en este tiempo quise arriesgarme. Nació en mí la necesidad de conocer a ese hombre. Y mientras más los segundo pasaban, más notorio era en mi ser la respiración tranquila de ese pez interno que muchas veces se sentía fuera de su cauce.

Quise hablar, expresarme, presentarme ante él, pero se me olvidó cómo se pronuncian las palabras. Y la alegría que sentía mi ser interno solo pudo ser demostrada a través de una enorme sonrisa que se plantó en mis labios. Fue inevitable no sentir vergüenza. ¡Estúpida! Soy una estúpida que ni siquiera puede pronunciar la universal palabra "hola". Suspiré. Agaché la cabeza, con la cara roja y una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa en mis labios.

—Hmm... Imagino que... que eres la otra parte de esta cita —volvió a decir con voz temerosa, levanté la mirada y fui testigo de como se pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello. Parecía modelo de revista. ¡Era tan hermoso!—. Hmm... Soy Edward —dijo acercándose de repente, lo que causó que me pusiera nerviosa—. ¡Eres tan hermosa! —dijo en un tono bajo, pero escuché. ¡Mierda, me robó la frase!

Mis ojos se abrieron emocionados cuando salió de sus labios un elogio dirigido a mí.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón... Soy un tonto. Lo siento. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un leve rosa. Es tan tierno—. ¡Lo siento! —volvió a repetir con la cabeza gacha—. No pude contener mi boca... Yo... Yo soy Edward, ¿y tú? Hmm... a mí me obligaron a venir, aunque vine solo y no sé por qué, pero en realidad ellos me obligaron. No sé... hmm cuáles son sus objetivos, pero ellos me obligaron, pero vine solito... —Puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo, pero fue un error, su piel me quemaba. Nuestros ojos se conectaron nuevamente, pero retiré mi dedo rápido sintiéndome avergonzada.

— ¡Lo siento! —dije hablando por primera vez en nuestro encuentro—. Yo soy Bella. —Extendí mi mano porque quería sentir la textura de su piel. Quería saber si era suave como sus labios. Y no me equivoqué. Su piel era suave y delicada. Blanco. Era muy blanco, pero bello. Me tomé el atrevimiento de acariciar su mano. ¡Dios! ¡Bella! Él pensará que eres una loca psicópata y una lanzada—. Lo siento —dije retirando mi mano muy, muy avergonzada.

—Bella es un bello nombre que va de la mano con la persona que lo lleva.

Sonreí como una completa tonta.

— ¡Gracias! Hmm... ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? — ¿Se puede meter la pata tantas veces en menos de una hora? ¿Cómo se me ocurre pregúntale algo así cuando puedo decir algo más amable o productivo?—. Perdón. Digo podemos sentarnos, ponernos cómodos, hablar, conocernos, a mí también me obligaron, mis amigas están locas y quieren que yo tenga novio o un... —TONTA y mil veces tonta—. Ahora soy yo la que desvarío, ¿verdad?

Agarró mi mano y me llevó a un lado de la cama.

—Ven cariño. — Él se sentó también. Me acomodé mejor, pero no tenía la valentía para volver a hablar. Ya en bastante vergüenza me he puesto yo solita—. ¿Así qué a ti también te obligaron a venir a esta cita, Bella?

Lo enfrenté y ¡era tan lindo! Está ahí mirándome con sus ojos verdes. Sí, sus ojos son verdes y un verde muy bonito. Estaba esperando mi repuesta con una sonrisa muy bella. Era hipnotizante mirar su cara. Podía pasar horas mirando como una boba y no me cansaría.

—Sí —respondí—. Mis amigas me convencieron para venir, aunque en realidad no quería. Hmm, no por ti, bueno sí, sí por ti, porque... hmm... ¿Cómo voy a querer venir a una cita a ciegas?

—Te entiendo, linda. Créeme que tampoco quería venir, pero no me quedó de otra —dijo riendo. Era tan lindo el sonido que emitía, tan tranquilizante—. Pero ahora no me arrepiento. —Se encogió de hombros como si no importara que yo lo escuchara.

—Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes, en serio?

—No, Bella. Algo me dice que esto dará buenos resultados.

Y así de natural empezamos una conversación amena. Era agradable hablar con él. Teníamos mucho, mucho en común, por decir casi todo lo que habíamos hablado. La plática, a medida que avanzaba, se volvió más productiva, más profunda y más personal. Me contó sobre sus estudios universitarios, de su alocada hermana, quien tiene una obsesión enfermiza por quitarle la timidez y cambiarle el look, cosa que me causó gracias porque lo dijo apenado, pero es qué no se ha dado cuenta lo bello que es así con sus lentes y su pelo largo y desalineado, y sobre sus dos amigos, aunque se reservó sus nombres. También indagó acerca de sus gustos; le gusta el color azul, —a mí también—, el bizcocho de chocolate —a mí también—, el helado de tres leches y chocolate —a mí también—, los clásicos musicales y también las películas clásicas —a mí también—. Su pasatiempo es la música. Toca el piano y la guitarra. ¡Puede ser más perfecto! Yo le comenté sobre mi debilidad: la lectura. Y aunque es difícil de creer, él conoce tantos libros como yo. ¡Es tan bello! En el ámbito más personal, habló acerca de sus tíos, él vivió con ellos cuando estaba en el instituto. Y además, sobre sus metas futuras y sus sueños. Por el otro lado hablamos de mí; sobre mi familia y amigas y también, como él, me reservé sus nombres. Cuando llegamos al tema del porqué no querer tener citas, pues de una manera tímida nos contamos nuestras malas experiencias; él habló sobre Makenna —a quien ya odio con todas mis fuerza por haberle hecho sufrir— y su apuesta. Yo abrí mi caparazón y conté sobre Mike —un tema nada agradable—, él fue tan adorable, me consoló y me prometió que se vengaría con Mike por lo que me hizo.

Parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Él era un bálsamo de tranquilidad para mi ser. Cada vez teníamos más confianza el uno con el otro, hasta que terminamos casi sentados juntos. Podía sentir su piel quemando la mía. Él en cualquier oportunidad que tenía llevaba una de sus manos a mi cara, regalándome una tierna caricia, o colocaba uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja y en una ocasión acarició mis labios con sus dedos. Yo, yo no me atreví en ningún momento a saciar mi deseo de tocarlo. ¡Era muy tímida! Actuábamos tan real que ya sabía sus muecas y mañas. Constantemente se pasaba sus manos por el cabello, ajustaba sus lentes y cuando algo le molestaba llevaba dos de sus dedos al puente de su perfecta nariz perfilada. Cuando algo de lo que yo decía le gustaba pues me regalaba su sensual sonrisa torcida, la cual me ponía al límite, deseando cosas no comunes en mí... Sin darnos cuenta llegaron las once de la noche. El tiempo pasó volando. Y no habíamos cenado. El restaurante del hotel cerraba a la media noche, así que rápidamente ordenamos algo de comida ya que mi estómago traicionero no se pudo contener y me hizo pasar otra horrible vergüenza con Edward.

Mientras comíamos hablamos trivialidades. Hablamos de la Navidad. De las tradiciones en su familia y en la mía. Reuniones, cenas, pasadías, y los momentos navideños más importante de nuestras vidas. Coincidimos en nuestros gustos navideños también, en donde acordamos que la mejor Navidad es la que se pasa en familia, con unas buenas travesuras o unos románticos cuentos de amor que contar. Nuestra conversación cada vez era más cómoda. Nos contamos otras anécdotas de niños, de nosotros y de nuestros amigos, que pasaron en otras épocas del año aunque las mejores y más divertidas fueron en Navidad. Bromeamos y reímos un montón. Estaba tan perdida en mi risa que, como de costumbre, perdí el equilibro —aun sentada en la silla del pequeño banquillo que la habitación tenía para dos personas— e iba directo al piso de madera, pero no sentí ningún golpe, lo único que sentí fue una respiración cerca, muy cerca de mi cara y luego la mirada de unos ojos profundos. Era evidente la atracción que sentíamos. Ya no aguantaba.

—Gracias. —Me sonrojé de forma furiosa.

—De nada, amor —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

¿AMOR? ¿Me llamó amor? Pero no lo pude averiguar porque sus ojos iban de mis ojos a mi boca y yo solo miraba la suya. Sus labios eran finos, pero un poco carnosos, eran rosa. Me llamaban, me invitaban. Como "la valiente que soy" pues me arriesgué y aplasté mi boca con la suya.

¡Maravilloso!

Su aliento, su sabor, su técnica, el movimiento, todo se sentía glorioso. Nos empezamos a besar de manera dulce y casta para después volverse demente, ansiosa y frenética. Mis manos, sus manos desesperadas no encontraban lugar fijo. Quería comérmelo. El simple beso me puso muy caliente. Aferré mis manos a su nuca acariciando su cabello para tratar de pegarlo más a mí, mientras que él llevó las suyas a mi cintura y a mi espalda acercándome de forma íntima hacia su cuerpo. Su sabor era adictivo.

—Eres ideal para mí, Bella.

— ¿Lo soy?

—Siento que te conozco de toda la vida, preciosa. —Quitó mis lentes de mi cara y luego quitó los suyos también—. Preciosa.

—También yo, Edward —dije feliz mirando sus ojos. Estaba deslumbrada, sus ojos eran muy profundos y brillaban. Brillaban mucho, como un destello. Me sentí atrapada. Él sin saberlo se hizo dueño de mí—. Siento... hmm... como si te hubiese esperado toda la vida —dije pasando mis dedos por toda su cara—, y al fin llegaste. —Su respuesta fue un beso lascivo. Lenguas, su lengua y la mía bailando el mismo son. Nos paramos y caminamos a no sé dónde. Lo único consciente en mi cabeza eran sus labios y su lengua. ¡Mierda! Esa lengua me estaba volviendo loca. Sentía mi botón de placer palpitar desenfrenado. Quise desnudarlo. Quería hacerlo, lo deseaba. Me estaba quemando. Mi cuerpo era fuego y él me prendía—. Edward, me quemo.

—Amor, yo también. —Beso—. Yo también. —Beso—. Te deseo. —Empezó a besar mi cuello—. ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Me hechizaste? —Lamía—. Sabes delicioso, amor. Quiero comerte chuparte, saciarme de ti. —Continuó chupando tiernamente mi cuello—. Pero no hoy, mi amor. —Volvió a mi boca, chupaba, mordía y lamía todo a su paso—. Te mereces algo mejor. Vamos a conocernos. Quiero conocerte. Eres todo lo que quería. Te he esperado, te he anhelado.

—Cariño, te necesito. Eres tú. Lo sé. Mi cuerpo, mi piel, te reconocen. Eres real. Eres todo. Esto no es un error, no es un sueño. —Su boca me llamaba. Era insoportable no besarlo.

Nuestras voces sonaban desesperadas. Como si nos hubieran dado luz verde luego de haber pasado horas en un maldito tapón en la ciudad.

—Lo sé, amor, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Mis hormonas te reconocieron desde que entraste por esa puerta. Me excitas como nadie lo ha hecho. Ellas piden a gritos tu calor. Me enloqueces de tan solo mirarte.

— ¿Entonces? Edward, contigo no hay vergüenza ni rechazo. Lo quiero todo al fin. Mi cuerpo suda. Se quema. Mi sexo palpita, te llama solo a ti, amor. —Un gruñido bestial salió de su pecho. Es como si se hubiese transformado. El hombre que estaba frente a mí era otro. Uno más seguro de sí mismo. Más hombre—. Dame eso que todo ser humano necesita. Libérame. Libera esta mujer que solo esperaba por ti.

— ¡Bella! No me tientes. No lo hagas porque no aguantaré. Solo te conozco hace un par de horas, pero sé que te mereces un momento mejor y quisiera ser yo ese hombre que te lo dé. Soy un idiota romántico. —Desenvolví su bufanda y la lancé a alguna parte de la habitación—. No sé cómo... cómo actuar en esta situación. —Empecé a dar pequeños besitos por su cuello—. En esteeee momento lo... lo haría por instinto.

—Vamos a hacerlo por instinto.

— ¡Bella! —Su piel era sabrosa y no resistí darle lengüetazos—. Mmm... ¡Bella! Detente. Estás jugando sucio, amor.

—Cariño, por algo nuestros amigos eligieron un cuarto de hotel para esta cita. Mis amigas y tus amigos quizás sospecharon que éramos iguales. ¿O acaso no lo sientes? —Poco a poco fui quitando su camisa. ¡Jesucristo! Esto es lo más loco que he hecho. Dios, solo no me permitas que me arrepienta ahora—. Amor, soy una niña oculta en libros. Siempre me escondí, pero tú eres diferente. Hoy vine aquí solo porque di mi palabra, pero luego estás tú y todo cambió. —Acaricié su torso era tan suave. Su cuerpo no era flacucho ni fortachón. Era ideal.

—Quizás el destino quiso que nos encontráramos así —dijo mirando a mis ojos—, quizás eres mi regalo de Navidad, amor.

Mi sonrisa era radiante. ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz cuando encuentras a alguien que tu corazón te dice que es esa media naranja, y ese alguien te dice que eres su regalo de Navidad?

—Bella, cuando te dije que si... hmm... si... en este momento pasaría por instinto es que... hmm... no... no tengo experiencia. —Su cara estaba roja completamente. ¡Podía ser más bello!—. Hmm... no por algo mis amigos me llaman nerd o bibliotequita —dijo rascándose la cabeza.

No pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi boca, tanto que él también terminó riendo.

—Cosita, yo también soy virgen —dije acariciando su torso—. Hagamos algo, ¿sí? Un intercambio. Es una idea loca llamar a esto un intercambio, pero ya esto es una locura. Así que podemos hacer un intercambio de regalos.

Y así fue. La noche que menos imaginé que podía ser la más importante, lo fue. Edward fue de lo más tierno. Me trató como una diosa. Fue tan tierno, delicado, amable, dulce, romántico, comprensivo, caballeroso. ¡Fue hermoso! Al momento de la unión fue sumamente cuidadoso. No quería dañarme y no me dañó. Al contrario, el placer y el deseo nos consumió y nos olvidamos del dolor y la inexperiencia. Hicimos el amor. Hice el amor con él, un hombre maravilloso que se preocupó más por mi bienestar que por el suyo a pesar de que tampoco tenía ninguna actividad en su archivero. Cuando llegamos al momento cumbre, lo hicimos juntos, gritamos nuestros nombres, jadeamos, nos acariciamos y sellamos con el beso más feroz que nos dimos en toda la noche.

El espacio olía a sexo. Mi cuerpo, su cuerpo, todo olía a lo que hicimos. Me sentía tan bien. Mi cuerpo y el suyo encajaban a la perfección. Estaba con mi cara frente a su cara, con los ojos conectado, diciendo con la mirada lo que no nos atrevíamos a decir con palabras.

—Fue el mejor trato que he hecho en mi vida.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que esto sería un intercambio, amor. Pues fue el mejor. Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, cosita. —Lo miré picarona—. Fue genial.

Nos besamos por lo que me parecieron horas. Y nos quedamos dormidos cuando unos pequeños rayos de sol traspasaron las cortinas.


	5. 4 Divino Error

**Cuarto capitulo :)**

**_Capitulo escrito por RoseBells Masen_  
**

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 4 **

_**Divino Error.**_

**Bella's POV**

Es un sueño.

Es un fabuloso sueño.

Es un maravilloso sueño.

¡Se siente tan bien!

¡Se siente tan real!

Pero si es un sueño tan fantástico, ¿por qué ese molesto sonido no me dejar seguir disfrutando?

Quiero seguir soñando. Estoy durmiendo abrazada de Edward, el chico más genial que he conocido —aunque sea en sueño— y quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero el nefasto sonido no me deja. ¿Cómo no querer seguir soñando con alguien que me trató como una reina y me regaló el único orgasmo —que he tenido— en ese largo viaje de inconsciencia? Suspiré. No me quedó otra opción que buscar el maldito celular ya que dañó mi momento. ¡Dios! Mis ojos pesaban, no podía abrirlos. ¿Dónde está el maldito aparato? Cuando ya me dolía la mano de tanto estirarla hacia la mesa de noche, lo encontré vibrando como loco. Entonces cuando fui a coger la llamada, la desgraciada se calló y me quedé con el aparato pegado a la oreja aún con sueño y los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Madre santa! —grité como una loca desquiciada tirándome de la cama buscando algo de mi ropa—. ¿Se está acabando el mundo o hay un terremoto? Dios, controla mi pobre corazón. —Respiré más despacio para poderme controlar. Pero tarde me di cuenta que no se estaba acabando el mundo ni había un temblor de tierra, sino el maldito celular vibrando en mi oreja—. ¡Maldito aparato del demonio! —volví a gritar frustrada sentándome nuevamente en la cama mirando el celular—. La voy a matar.

_**Alice**__: Bells, estoy llamando desde esta mañana pero no contestas. Espero que estés bien. :) Quiero que vengas mañana en la tarde a pasar el día de Navidad con mi familia y conmigo. Rose también vendrá. (Así que no me hagas ir mañana a donde Charlie y Renée para traerte a rastras). Te quiero. Besos. Ahhh, recuerda que tenemos MUCHO de que hablar._

Hubieron dos puntos en su mensaje de texto que llamaron mi atención: Alice está desde esta mañana llamándome lo que significa que es TARDE. Miré el reloj del celular y marcaban las tres de la tarde. ¡Mierda! Pero lo que me llamó más la atención fue el tenemos MUCHO de que hablar. Pero si Alice y yo nos vimos ayer. ¿De qué podemos hablar que la tiene así de ansiosa?

Una risita y un carraspeo me hicieron sobresaltar, terminando de poner mis nervios de punta. Con el corazón latiéndome más rápido que un caballo en medio de una carrera me di la vuelta, ¿y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Un par de divertidos ojos verdes mirándome fijo.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? Eres muy graciosa cuando te levantas y gruñona. —Una sonrisa torcida adornaba su boca.

— ¿Edward? —pregunté confundida, pasando por alto su comentario.

—Hmm, sí.

— ¿No eres un sueño?

—Hmm, no. O al menos que estemos soñando lo mismo, preciosa.

¡Trágame tierra maldita!

— ¡Santo cielos! Qué vergüenza. Yo... yo creía que... que eras un sueño. ¿No estoy soñando? —Él negó con la cabeza—. Entonces todo fue real. No estoy soñando. ¿Vine a la cita, te conocí, luego hablamos, nos conocimos, nos dimos cuenta que somos iguales y que nos esperábamos, y por último hicimos el amor?

—De lo cual no me arrepiento. De lo cual me siento feliz —dijo acercándose a mí para lanzarme a la cama—. De lo cual fue la primera vez de muchas veces, amor —dijo para terminar comiéndome la boca con un beso devorador.

—Cosita, espera... espera. —Pero él no esperaba, solo quería besarme—. Amor, escu... escucha, espera. ¡Cosita! No me hagas cosquillas. No, no, no. Espera, espera. ¡Edward! —grité sin poder parar la risa—. Buenos días.

—Muy buenos, amor.

— ¡Nochebuena! —grité—. Edward, es tarde, hoy es Nochebuena y tengo que estar en casa de mis padres. —Ya tenía la ropa interior y el vestido puesto—. ¿Dónde están mis lentes? Aquí están. Amor, tengo que irme. Hablaremos por celular. —Ya solo faltaba ponerme las armas mortales en mis pies.

—Amor, espera. Puedo llevarte. No dejaré que te vayas así —habló deteniendo mis veloces y torpes movimientos—. Para mí esto no fue ni es algo para un rato. —Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes.

—Cosita, tengo que irme de volada. En casa me esperan. Ni siquiera preparé la maleta ya que mi plan era regresarme rápido al campus anoche —dije con las mejillas ardiendo, dándole un piquito en la boca—. Para mí tampoco es para un rato.

—Eres tan tierna, tan frágil. —Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez de manera lenta—. ¿Cómo estás? —susurró con su frente pagada a la mía, repartiendo pequeños besitos por mi mandíbula y con sus manos acariciando mi cara. ¿Acaso puede ser más atento y tierno?

—Estoy... estoy bien. Un poco adolorida, pero nada de que preocuparse. —Este hombre hacía que mi rostro cambiara de tono a cada minuto—. ¿Y tú?

—Increíble. Quiero verte mañana.

— ¿Mañana?

—Y pasado mañana.

— ¿Tanto te gustó? —Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

—Me fascinó —dijo besándome—, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso. —Asentí comprendiendo su punto.

—Mañana no puedo. Lo siento. Es día de Navidad y tengo un compromiso. Pero puede ser en el transcurso de esta semana.

—Cierto. También yo tengo reunión familiar. Es tradición navideña. ¿Pero sabes algo?

— ¿Qué?

—El mejor regalo que hayan podido darme en esta Navidad, ya lo tengo enfrente. — ¡Dios, este hombre me matará de ternura!

—Cosita, eres muy bueno reteniéndome. Ya es muy muy tarde y mis padres me matarán si no llego a tiempo. También es una tradición reunirme con ellos un día como hoy. Llámame.

.

La cena con mis padres fue excelente, igual que siempre. Nos pusimos al día con nuestras vidas. Hablamos de Charlie y la comisaria —él era policía—, de Renée y su misión imposible: las artes culinarias —yo cociné toda la comida servida en la mesa de esta Nochebuena—, sobre mí y la universidad, se pusieron alegres al saber que sigo siendo la primera en la clase. También hablamos de mis amigas y sobre el día de Navidad junto a ellas mañana. Además, Renée no dejó pasar el tema intocable: "mi vida amorosa". Sé que ella se dio cuenta de algo importante mientras hacía sus preguntas directas: "el inmenso sonrojo que tuve cuando pregunto que si he tenido citas". Gracias al cielo, Charlie intervino en la conversación y continuamos con temas triviales.

Cuando dieron las doce de la media noche, intercambiamos nuestros regalos. Esa era nuestra tradición: entregar los regalos de Navidad en media noche y no al día siguiente. Charlie me obsequió un porta retrato hermoso, el cual tenía una foto de nosotros tres. Y Renée... fue Renée. Ella me regaló montones de ropa. Blusas, tops, faldas, pantalones, hasta ropa interior, que según ella era moderna y femenina.

—Mamá, ¿por qué gastaste todo ese dinero en ropa que no me voy a poner? Eso es derroche.

—Bella, tesoro mío, debes vestir más bonito, cariño. Eres joven y hermosa. Esa ropa que usas no te favorece, te hace ver vieja y... —Mi mirada reprobatoria la paró en seco—. Ok. Pero algún día te darás cuenta que con esa ropa y esos lentes, peores que de los de la abuela Swan, no conseguirás novio.

— ¡Mamá!

—Ok, ok, ok. Pero luego no digas que no te lo dije —dijo con grandezas de sabia.

Después que pasó el intercambio de palabras con la sincera de mi madre, la pasamos agradable. Estuvimos en pie hasta la dos de la madrugada. Edward y yo pasamos la noche poniéndonos mensajes de texto. Parecíamos dos adolescentes enamorados que no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro.

—Sí, lo sé. No soy hipócrita. No lo parecemos, lo somos —dije para mí en voz alta. Me siento tan feliz, que volvería a pasar lo mismo con Mike mil veces.

En la mañana mi despertador fue una llamada de Edward. Hablamos pocas palabras, pero me hicieron andar en las nubes. Y cómo no, si acordamos vernos mañana. ¡Cielos! Si me hubiesen dicho que hoy iba a estar ansiosa para que los días pasaran a pasos de correcaminos para ver a un hombre, no lo creería. Es que no iba a tener lógica. Pero mis libros me han enseñado que el amor es ilógico.

Para ir a casa de los Cullen me puse hermosa, nótese el sarcasmo. Pantalón de mezclilla y playera holgada, zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello oscuro atado a una coleta baja y mis lentes. Agarré mi bolsa y el paquete de regalos que tenía para mi amigas y salí rumbo a mi calvario: Rose y Alice. Se iban a poner contentas, al fin estaba saliendo con alguien. ¿Porque estábamos saliendo, verdad?

Me sentía nerviosa y no sé por qué. La casa Cullen era como mi segunda casa aquí en Forks, quizás era por el interrogatorio que sabía que Rose y Alice me iban a hacer. Pero tenía que ser sincera, gracias a sus insistencias, no perdí la oportunidad de conocer a Edward. Les estaré agradecida eternamente. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien, a quien conociste prácticamente ayer, sea tan especial para ti?

—Bella, tesoro, feliz Navidad —dijo la dulce Esme abriendo la puerta.

—Hola Esme. Feliz Navidad para ti.

— ¿Cómo estas, querida? Ven pasa. Las niñas y yo estamos en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

—Gracias. Esme, la decoración te quedó más hermosa que siempre.

—Gracias Bella. Este año mis dos bebés me ayudaron.

—Bells, feliz Navidad —dijeron Rose y Alice al unísono.

—Gracias chicas, igual para ustedes.

—Ven ayúdanos con estos vegetales.

Entre las tres empezamos a cortar los vegetales.

—Sí. ¿Y Carlisle? —pregunté.

—Él y los chicos están en el mercado comprando algunos condimentos que necesito. No deben tardar en llegar.

—Bella, ¿cómo pasaste la Nochebuena? ¿Cómo están tus padres y por qué no vinieron?

—La pasamos bien, tranquilos. No vinieron porque sabes como son. Prefieren quedarse en casa disfrutando un día juntos. ¿Y por aquí?

—Bella, mamá, ya basta de tanto hablar. Mejor hablemos de lo interesante. Bella, cuéntanos cómo te fue.

— ¡Alice!

—No te preocupes que ella sabe todo sobre la cita —dijo Rose.

—Sí, querida, no estuve muy de acuerdo, pero estas niñas me convencieron de que era por tu bien. Eres joven y necesitas diversión —dijo guiñando un ojo. El rubor de mi cara lo sentía inmenso y mi corazón latía deprisa solo de pensar en Edward.

— ¡Ya! Bella, por favor habla. Mira como te has puesto, eso quiere decir que te fue bien. —Asentí, de nada vale ocultarlo si como quiera les terminaré contando todo—. Eso es genial, Bells. Pero sé más específica. ¿Cómo te fue con Benjamín?

— ¿Con Benjamín? —pregunté extrañada. El nombre Edward no es nada parecido a Benjamín. Aunque puede ser el segundo nombre de mi chico. "Mi chico", qué bien suena.

—Sí con Benjamín, el chico más popular de la universidad, el guapote.

— ¿Qué? Pero... pero mi cita no fue con Benjamín.

— ¿Cómo que no fue con Benja...? —estaba diciendo una casi histérica Alice, pero su voz fue cortada por otras voces que se escucharon en la puerta de la cocina. En particular una que se me hizo familiar.

—Pero que mi cita no fue con Kate, Jasper. Fue con... —Se paró en seco cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Y ahí estaba él, parado junto con dos chicos que había visto en otra ocasión. Emmett y Jasper. Mis movimientos se paralizaron. Estaba en shock. Era él, el hermano de Alice. Es Edward Cullen. ¡Idiota, pero si es igualito a Carlisle! Cómo no me di cuenta.

Estaba bello, vestido todo formal. Usando camisa fina abotonada hasta el cuello, corbata recta, pantalón de sastre perfectamente planchado, zapatos en piel negra, su cabello cobrizo desalineado y sus lentes anchos parecidos a los míos. Ni los personajes de mis novelas favoritas eran tan perfectos y atractivos como lo era Edward. ¡Es tan hermoso!

Nos conectamos y todo se volvió rosa, las estrellas brillaban y ángeles cantaban. El invierno desapareció y llegó la primavera con flores y mariposas volando. No había frío ni calor, todo era frescura.

En la cocina de Esme no hubo más personas que él y yo.

**Edward's POV**_**  
**_  
Bella, Bella, Bella... Es el único nombre que rodea mi cabeza. Es que es un encanto. Ninguna es igual a ella. No es que conozca muchas, pero con Makenna tuve experiencia más que suficiente.

Es tan frágil, delicada, hermosa, con todo bien puesto. Su cuerpecito es una obra de arte hecho por los dioses. Tan pequeño, pero escultural y estético. Suspiré embobado. Esa mujer me ha dejado como un maldito loco.

Mi doncella preciosa.

En la mañana de Navidad lo primero que hice fue llamarla. Su voz por el teléfono era lucida, dulce como la miel. Ella era mi relajante. Quedamos en volver a vernos. Y cuento las horas para que el momento llegue.

Esto es tan ridículo. Atrapado de una mujer que conocí ayer. ¡Demonios! Pero es que se volvió imprescindible para mí. Todo mi cuerpo la llama y la desea. Es... es increíble como se siente estar en su interior. Sus besos, sus caricias...

Ya entiendo a Emmett cuando me decía que si tuviera novia no solo pensaría y pasaría mi tiempo en la medicina. Es que ellas te roban todo el tiempo hasta en la cabeza.

—Lo perdimos, Jasper. —Escuché que decía Emm.

—No seas idiota, Emm. Es obvio que ande así.

— ¿Que ande como un tonto en las nubes?

—Hey, par de imbéciles. Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente. Sean caballeros y respeten la intimidad ajena.

—No me vengas con esa, Eddi. Ese cuento de caballero déjalo para tu damisela. Aunque no sabía que ella era de las que le gustaban esas cosas pasadas de moda.

—Emm, ¿de qué diablos hablas? Ella es una dama. Le gusta ese tipo de tratos pasados de moda. Y no sigan con el tema que no les diré nada más —les dije entrando a la casa.

Estos dos, sólo aprovecharon que Carlisle entrara el carro en el garaje para hablar sobre la cita que tuve con mi Bella.

— ¿Por qué no nos quieres decir cómo te fue con la caliente de Kate?

— ¿Kate? ¿Quién es Kate? Ella no se llama Kate, Emm.

— ¿Cómo que la porrista de la universidad no se llama Kate? —preguntó Jasper curioso.

— ¿Porrista? ¿Kate? ¿La misma Kate que me quería poner en problemas con Aro? —Asintieron. Estaban locos, yo nunca saldría con una persona como ella—. Nunca tendría una cita con ella, chicos. Es... es muy plástica e inmadura, además de mentirosa. Definitivamente no es mi tipo.

—Tu cita fue con ella, Eddi.

—Nosotros planeamos tu cita con Kate, Edward.

—Pero que mi cita no fue con Kate, Jasper. Fue con... —Casi me da un infarto cuando me crucé con esos ojos marrones que me tenían idiotizados. ¡Era ella, Bella!

Mi doncella virginal estaba aquí, en la cocina de mi madre, con ella, mi hermana y con Rose. Lo que quiere decir que ella es Isabella Swan, la otra amiga de Alice que nunca había conocido.

— ¡Bella! —susurré sonriéndole.

—Cómo que Bella, idiota. Se llama Kate. Bella tuvo su cita con Benjamín. —Escuché que decía Emmett—. Hermano los cables se te están cruzando. Oye, Eddi, estoy hablando contigo. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?

— ¡OH POR DIOS! —el agudo grito de mi hermana me despertó de la burbuja que tenía con la belleza parada frente a mí—. Bella no tuvo la cita con Benjamín y Edward no la tuvo con Kate. Pero ambos sí tuvieron sus citas. ¡Bella y Edward salieron juntos! Qué emoción, pero por qué no me lo imaginé antes. Si ahora que los veo bien son tal para cual. —Alice empezó hablar como lunática. Sentí que alguien se paró a mi lado.

—Estás babeando, Edward. Cierra la boca —dijo Jasper en mi oído. Lo que me causó suma vergüenza porque me di cuenta que todos tenían sus miradas en mí, principalmente Esme, quien me veía emocionada. Vi como se le acercó a Bella y le preguntó algo a lo cual ella asintió. Luego Esme le dio un fuerte abrazo a mi Bella para finalmente acercarse a mi lado con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

—Tesoro, estoy contenta de que en esa cita te fuera bien y que Bella haya sido la chica. ¿Son novios o aún no se lo has pedido?

La cocina quedó en un silencio tan rotundo que los sonidos de grillos del bosque se escuchaban. Alice dejó su monólogo para más tarde y junto a los demás miembros nos miraba atentamente a Bella y a mí. Bella me miraba suplicante. Estaba hermosa toda roja, su labio inferior estaba siendo masacrado por sus dientes producto de la vergüenza causada. Se veía adorable. Pero los acusadores ojos que me miraban no dejaban que mi concentración hacia ella fuera absoluta. Estábamos acorralados. Yo quería decir que sí a la pregunta de mi madre, pero aún no lo había conversado con Bella, ni siquiera se lo he propuesto.

— ¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Me perdí de algo chicos? —Suspiré aliviado. Salvado por Carlisle.

— ¿Chicos cómo es que Bella y Edward no se encontraron con sus verdaderas citas?

—Buena pregunta, Alice —dijo Rose llamando la atención de todos.

—Grandote, ¿le entregaste las notas a Kate y Benjamín?

—Claro que sí, enana.

— ¿Entonces qué falló?

—Acordamos que las citas eran a las siete y media. Y puse todo lo que hablamos la enana y yo, el día que nos reunimos.

Los chicos salieron de la cocina con la misma discusión. Pero lo que no saben es que ya sabía dónde estuvo el error. ¡Divino error el de Emmett! Gracias a eso conocí a mi Bella y por primera vez agradezco a Dios la estupidez de mi amigo.

Lentamente fui acercándome a mi futura chica. Aún estaba con la cara roja. Ella era tan pura e inocente. Era tan bella como un ángel hecho por las mismas manos de Dios. La abracé por detrás para darle un beso en la mejilla en modo de saludo, todo bajo la mirada de mis padres.

—Estás hermosa, amor —susurré en su oído—. Vamos a mi cuarto. No vale que te presente a mis padres porque los conoces tanto como yo. —Ella me dio su frente y escondió su cara avergonzada en mi pecho.

—Son tan lindos, Carlisle. —Mis padres eran observadores en primera fila de nuestras muestras de cariño.

En mi habitación Bella y yo nos besamos. Estábamos ansiosos, ambos nos deseábamos.

—No tuvimos que esperar a mañana para vernos, amor.

—Así que eres Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice.

—Y tú Isabella Swan, la mejor amiga de mi hermana Alice.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, cosita.

—Todo gracias a Emmett.

— ¿Por qué?

—Él dijo que las citas eran a las siete y media, pero a mí me llegó un mensaje de texto indicando que era a las ocho y media. —Su sonrisa se hizo inmensa.

— ¡Qué bello error! —exclamó mi princesa—. El destino quiso que nos conociéramos de esa forma, Edward. A mí, Rose me puso esa hora también. —Suspiró—. Siempre estuvimos tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

—Me agrada que seas parte de mi familia, que mis padres te vean como una hija y mi hermana como una hermana. Lo que me molesta fue no disfrutar contigo desde antes.

—Eres tan lindo, cosita. ¿Sabes? Esperaba que esta Navidad Santa me trajera un regalote, alguien que me hiciera feliz y creo que me cumplió. —Nos besamos como desquiciados. Nuestros besos eran de esos que despertaban las hormonas y las mías estaban en alerta roja—. Eres mi regalote. —Agachó la cabeza y se quedó pegada en sus pensamiento como si estuviera debatiendo decirme o no algo.

—Bella, ¿qué quieres decirme?

—Me conoces mucho, Edward. Es... es que... hmm... no te compré un regalo.

Solté una carcajada por su ingenuidad. Me miró feo, pero la levanté y le di vueltas por el aire.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? Bájame... —Su risa era paz para mí. Presentía que solo ella podía calmar mi día más complejo y alegrar el más triste—. Me voy a marear.

—Mi regalo ya me lo diste, Bella. —Creí que había visto el límite de su pureza, pero no. Cuando entendió de qué hablaba volvió a ruborizarse—. Hicimos nuestro intercambio de regalos en el momento que nos entregarnos nuestra castidad.

.

El día de Navidad pasó divertido y tranquilo. Bella y yo, sin darnos cuenta, nos paramos debajo de un muérdago, y tal como me dijo Emm, antes de aceptar la cita, tuve que besarla delante de todos. Ese día cenamos y compartimos como en ninguna otra Navidad. Con Bella tuve la mejor Navidad de mi vida. Los chicos aún siguen en la osadía de que no saben qué pasó con las citas y con la nueva incógnita que tampoco saben qué pasó con Kate y Benjamín. Pero aun así están alegres porque el grupo se ha unido más y estamos todos emparejados, porque Emm logró sacarle el sí a Rose y Jasper desde hace tiempo tenía a mi hermana bajo su poder. Luego llegó el día de Año Nuevo donde también la pasamos los seis juntos.

Los días empezaron a pasar, los meses por igual. Ya éramos novios formales, incluso tuve que enfrentar a mi futuro suegro cuando fui a conocerlo junto a la señora Swan. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero el hombre era policía. Bella iba a visitarme a la universidad en la que yo estudiaba y yo iba a la de ella. Nos llevábamos excelente. En la intimidad también éramos la pareja ideal, y para nada tímidos. Éramos tan ideales que Alice aún seguía con su obsesión de cambiarnos la apariencia física. Pero nosotros no cedíamos. Nos sentíamos bien con nuestra apariencia ya que no vivíamos para los demás.

Finalmente pasó un año donde todos fuimos felices, y otra Navidad perfecta de las muchas que nos esperaban en el futuro.

Sin duda alguna, Bella, era la recompensa que el cielo me tenía guardado después de tanto sufrir en el pasado. La sabia vida cambió mis días tristes del pasado y mis días monótonos y aburridos del presente por días felices y perfectos en el futuro junto a Bella. Todo con simplemente hacerla feliz.

¡Qué buen intercambio!


	6. 6 Epílogo

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Prólogo.**

**Bella POV:**

Hace un año y medio que yo había iniciado mi relación con Edward, tal vez de una forma poco común pero estábamos juntos. Ni Emmett ni los demás chicos aún descubrían cual había sido su fallo aunque estaban felices de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos. Ahora solo faltaba que ellos juntaran el valor suficiente para decirse lo que sentían.

Yo sabía que Edward era el amor de mi vida, sé que suena un poco extraño o elocuente pero era la verdad. No me idealizaba con nadie más que no fuera él. Nos compenetrábamos de formas insospechadas, ante la sociedad somos una pareja de nerds que tal vez solo servía para estudiar pero ellos no sabían lo que pasaba en nuestra intimidad; ahí también nos complementamos de la manera más absoluta y perfecta. Edward había llegado a cambiar mi vida, aunque no había cambiado mi estilo ni mi guardarropa me sentía con más confianza en mí misma. Él me había dicho lo mismo, quiero decir, que tenía más confianza en sí mismo. Me hacía feliz el saber que yo también ayudaba en su autoestima y su forma de ser.

Alice, siempre discutía constantemente con nosotros. Su mayor problema era que nunca la dejábamos cambiar nuestro aspecto exterior, así hiciera pucheros, ojitos de perro mojado o nos chantajeara con quemar esto o aquello. Sinceramente, no la creíamos capaz de hacer algo así y menos si quería que siguiéramos estando con ella. Me empecé a reír con la última pelea que habíamos protagonizado y que todos los Cullen miraban como si fuera un partido de tenis. Había sido vergonzoso pero como siempre habíamos terminado ganando, Edward y yo.

_***Flashback***_

— ¡Alice, ya te dije que no! —suspiré hastiada, después de decirle como por mil veces que no quería un cambio de look.

— ¿Por qué no? Te verías más guapa de lo que ya eres. Por favor, Bella. No seas mala conmigo. Déjame hacer un pequeño, casi minúsculo cambio en ti — me miró esperanzada y junto sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

— Porque no quiero. Estoy bien como estoy, ¿por qué no lo aceptas? — hice caso omiso a la mirada que ahora ponía, mi punto débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejar que ganara este pequeño, lindo pero irritante monstruito.

— Porque no, Bella. No puedo dejar que una de mis mejores amigas ande en fachas. — y empezó a golpear el piso con su pequeño pie, cruzándose de brazos. ¡Oh no! ¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! Alice Cullen está a punto de hacer una rabieta ¡Salvase quien pueda! ¡Edward, auxilio! ¿Dónde estás? Ok, dale Isabella. Párale ya.

En ese momento entró toda la familia Cullen, encabezada por Carlisle y Esme, se sentaron en el sillón que estaban frente a nosotros, se acomodaron en ellos y nos vieron fijamente.

— Se va a poner bueno —le dijo Emmett a Rosalie. Alice y yo sólo atinamos a dirigirle miradas asesinas — ¡Uh! Que genios se cargan. Uno ya no puede decir nada porque ya lo quieren matar —Nuestra ira iba en asenso, sin darnos cuenta habíamos alzado el puño como si le fuéramos a pegar a Emmett — Vale, ya no digo nada, me quedo callado.

Ambas asentimos y me volví a encarar a Alice, estaba a punto de replicar cuando Emmett hizo una de sus ocurrentes interrupciones.

— ¡Esperen chicas, iré por palomitas!

— ¡Emmett! — gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo y él muy capullo salió corriendo.

Y empezó de nuevo la perorata de Alice, sobre cambiar mi look, yo seguía en mí punto de vista hasta que escuche la angelical voz de mí nerd favorito.

—Alice ya déjala en paz — suspiró Edward, cansado.

Me le aventé a los brazos y fue cuando Alice pegó un chillido que a todos nos aturdió. Y se fue corriendo hacía su cuarto con Jasper por detrás y echándole una mirada asesina a Edward. No sabía que había hablado Edward y Alice pero cada vez que llegaba él, Alice no decía más.

_***Fin Flashback***_

Reí por última vez y me miré al espejo por última vez, me gustaba lo que veía. Un vestido azul sexy pero conservador, mi inseparable blazer blanco, tacones blancos y accesorios azules con blanco.

Suspiré y tomé mi bolso. Saldría con Edward en realidad iría al hotel donde nos conocimos e hicimos el amor por primera vez. No sabía por qué me había citado ahí mismo pero no me pude resistir a lo que me pidió así que aquí iba de nuevo para ese hotel y con los nervios a flor de piel.

**Edward POV:**

Hoy era el día, sí, hoy era el día en que le pediría a mi Bella que se casará conmigo, la había citado en el lugar donde nos conocimos. Sí, sí, el mismo hotel, el mismo cuarto, la misma hora y los mismos nervios que iban recorriendo mi cuerpo. No me creía capaz de pedírselo pero ella se merecía eso y más. No la defraudaría. Hoy andaba formal – casual. No quería nada muy elegante pero no era tampoco como cualquier otro día.

Ya la estaba esperando en la habitación. Había puesto millones de velas y pétalos de rosa para hacer más romántico el ambiente, de fondo sonaba Claro de Luna de Debussy, su favorito. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y especial. Pensé en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Algunas peleas habían sido fuertes pero nada fuera de lo común en una pareja pero ahora estaba seguro de querer pasar toda mi vida junto a ella.

Pensaba en todo esto cuando su arrollador olor a fresas, me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Se veía preciosa, su vestido despertaba mis instintos más primitivos pero debía esperar por esto. Me levanté y sonreí.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura pero la luz de las velas me permitía ver donde estaba y como lucía. Lentamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda. Sentí como su piel se erizaba por mi contacto y lentamente se volteaba para besarme. Sus besos siempre estaban cargados de pasión aunque ella no lo aceptara. Me hacían perder la cabeza. Mi lengua pidió permiso para explorar su boca y jugar con su propia lengua. El beso se iba intensificando cada vez más, mis manos ya no se mantenían quietas sobre su cintura y viajaban por toda su espalda y el contorno de su cuerpo. Un delicioso jadeo se escapó de sus labios y yo lo absorbí con un beso. Pero me tenía que detener, estábamos aquí por otra cosa, con gran pesar me alejé de ella y sonreí de forma radiante.

—Hola — susurré en su oído y la abracé, enterrando mi cara en su cabello aspirando el delicioso aroma que este expedía.

—Hola, cariño. —su voz llegó apagado debido a la postura que tenía. — ¿Qué pasa, por qué tanta urgencia?

—Bueno, es que yo quería recordar lo que hemos pasado.

—Edward, eso no es necesario. Podríamos haberlo hecho en casa no había necesidad de que gastaras tanto.

— ¿Acaso no te gustó?

—Claro que me gustó. Es hermoso y agradezco que hayas hecho todo esto por mí —En ese momento sus manos estaban sobre mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas y dejo un casto beso sobre mis labios. —Pero, no entiendo el por qué tanta insistencia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que quería pedirte algo —La llevé al centro de la habitación y puse una rodilla en el piso sacando la caja de raso negro que contenía el anillo.

Me aclaré la garganta para decir el discurso que había ensayado pero todo se había borrado de mi mente. Tuve que improvisar.

—Isabella Marie Swan desde el día que te conocí mi vida cambio. Tú más que nadie sabe que yo no era la persona más segura de sí misma y también sabes que si hubiera sido otra persona no me hubiera atrevido a pasar más allá de una plática pero desde que tú entraste por esa puerta hace año y medio, mi cuerpo te reconoció, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo me llamaba a ti, todo me decía que tenías que ser mía. Desde esa primera vez tan hermosa que pasamos no dejo de pensar en ti. Así que Isabella Marie Swan ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?

Bella se quedó totalmente e inmóvil y parecía que quería huir, supongo que la decepción se dibujo en mi cara porque ella reaccionó y se aventó a mis brazos llorando. Era algo desconcertante pero solo atiné a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Sí, Edward. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

En ese momento supe que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me había dicho que sí. Tomé su rostro y la besé con todo el amor que fui capaz de transmitirle por medio de este simple acto que demuestran los amantes. Pronto la ropa nos empezó a estorbar y las caricias quemaban la piel del otro. Los besos dejaban rastro por el cuerpo del otro. Las palabras estaban cargadas de amor y las miradas eran de deseo. No existía nadie más en el mundo para mí. Estaba con ella y lo estaría por siempre.

**Renesmee POV:**

—Y esa es la historia de los bisabuelos Cullen, niños.

— ¡Que romántica historia! —suspiró una de mis nietas. Yo sólo asentí.

—Sí, niños. Edward y Bella, se amaron como nadie más se ha amado. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Su amor llevaba esperando por el otro.

—Así como tú y el abuelito —respondió Demien sonriendo.

—Sí, pequeño. Así como el abuelito y yo.

—Pero, abue ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de los bisabuelos?

—Porque ellos contaban esta historia cada Navidad, toda la familia adoraba la historia. Era tan perfecta que nunca nos cansábamos de oírlo por supuesto Alice, se enorgullecía de su gran idea.

Todos los niños rieron, sí ellos sabían quién fue Alice Cullen, la loca de las compras de la familia. Nuestra querida Alice que al final sí logró lo que quería, su cambio de look, aunque ella igual tuvo su final feliz con Jasper así como Emmett y Rosalie, eran el clan Cullen como solían llamarlos. Seis amigos, tres parejas pero con un amor enorme por sus compañeros y en especial por sus parejas.

—Abue, ¿cómo fue la boda?

—Lo que ellos contaban cada Navidad, es que fue totalmente impresionante. Nadie esperaba lo que vieron ese día.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que fueron un Edward y una Bella diferentes.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas esa historia, abue?

—Porque ya es tarde, tenemos que cenar y esa, bueno, esa es otra historia de Navidad.

***FIN***


	7. 7 Outtake

**Y con este cerramos nuestro short fic para el **_**Contest Perfecta Navidad **_**de FanFiction Addiction, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Se despide de ustedes:**

_**Cullen's Ragazze**_

_**Capitulo escrito por Annie Cullen Swan**_

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

_**OUTTAKE**_

**Alice's POV:**

Si las citas a ciegas fueran fáciles de planear, serían perras. ¡Y la cita no era para mí! Prefiero mil veces planear una fiesta.

Bella había pasado dos años sin salir con nadie por el estúpido de Mike Newton que la engañó vilmente con su ex, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, porque mi amiga estaba a punto de tener una cita a ciegas con el quarterback del equipo de fútbol de la universidad, solo esperaba que no saliera igual el asunto porque me mataría... y a Rosalie también. Era un trabajo meticuloso... Sí, más meticuloso que planear una salida de compras.

¿La que dije eso fui yo? Como sea.

Teníamos que fijar una fecha, organizar una buena noche para los dos y entre todo eso, teníamos que vernos preciosas. Lo sé, un trabajo muy extenuante, pero por ver a mi mejor amiga feliz era capaz de todo.

—Ya tenemos la fecha que Bella muy amablemente nos hizo apartar —dijo Rosalie anotando en su libreta.

—Solo nos falta la reservación en el hotel.

—Alice, la verdad dudo mucho que Bella deje que pase algo en la primera cita, no sería ella si sucede algo.

—Un punto a tu favor. Hay veces en las que no la entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser posible que pase dos años sin una sola cita y esté tan bien?

—Porque lo ha reemplazado por algo que la hace sentir mejor que una cita.

—Muy bien, pero será en una habitación de hotel porque precisamente buscamos que Bella se divierta y sea diferente. No tienen que hacer nada, solo hablar. Además, Bella se sentirá bien en un lugar que no sea público. —Rose asintió dándome la razón—. ¿El hotel Olympic Lodge?

—Sip, me gusta. Cuando vinieron mis tíos se hospedaron ahí y les encantó, dicen que es sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo muy elegante. Perfecto para Bella.

—Cuando se casen, Bella nos deberá una grande —dije cerrando mi libreta.

—Alice, no te apresures, puede llegar a ser de mala suerte.

—Touche.

—Además no sabes si al final ella y Benjamín se enamoren.

— ¡Hey, chicas bellas! —saludó Emmett, el gran amigo de mi hermano.

—Hola, Emm —saludó Rosalie coqueta, le di un codazo en las costillas.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Jasper.

—Planeando una cita a ciegas.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo, Alice... Aunque no tenemos ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo —me dijo Emmett entre risas.

— ¿Cómo que su trabajo? —preguntó Rose curiosa.

—Sí, chicas. Jazz y yo estamos por hacer que Edward tenga una cita o más bien un encuentro placentero con una chica sexy.

— ¡¿Quieren descarriar a mi hermanito?! —pregunté sorprendida.

—No, linda, solo queremos que salga de la monotonía, que salga a ser joven. La medicina lo volverá loco —me dijo Jazz con tono dulce.

—Entiendo. Tienen razón. Desde aquella vez no ha vuelto a darse otra oportunidad —dije cabizbaja—. Es lo mismo que estamos haciendo con la pobre de Bella.

— ¿¡Bella!? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza.

—Caray, chicas, ¿con qué la amenazaron? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¡Ya sé! —Chasqueó Emm—. La amenazaron con quemar su copia de pasta dura de ''Cumbres Borrascosas''.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Rose—. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió a nosotras?

— ¡Mierda! Hubiera sido más rápido —declaré.

—Sí, pero lo bueno es que Bella ya aceptó ir a la cita. ¿Y Edward aceptó, chicos?

—Sí, Rose, pero no sabemos cómo hacer para que Kate también acepte.

— ¿Quién es Kate? —pregunté. No iba a permitir que cualquiera fuera la cita de mi querido hermano.

—La Barbie de la universidad. La capitana de las porristas.

—Con que una popular. También elegimos un popular para Bella. El quarterback del equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

— ¿Y cómo le hicieron para que él aceptara ir?

—Simple —respondió Rose, muy coqueta y con superioridad—, le pedí que tuviera una cita conmigo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —gritó Emmett—. No permitiré que salgas con ese.

— ¿Estás celoso, Emmett?

—Nena, tú serás mía. No saldrás con ese cabrón.

—Ya chicos. Emmett, Rose le pidió una cita a Benjamín, pero obvio que no irá ella, sino nuestra querida Bella. Solo fue para que aceptara ir a la primera, ya que no todos se resisten a su belleza —dije estresada del tema.

—Entonces yo también voy a pedirle una cita a Kate —dijo mirando a mi amiga rubia.

Negué con la cabeza. Estos dos desde que se conocen se gustan, pero no se arriesgan a intentarlo.

— ¿Cómo y dónde planearán la cita de mi hermano, chicos?

—Aún no sabemos, Alice. No tenemos ni una idea de cómo haremos el encuentro —me contestó Jazz.

— ¿Y tienen una fecha, por lo menos?

—Hmm... No —dijo Emm rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡Hombres! —Suspiramos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ya sé! —gritó el alocado de Emm, haciendo que tapara mis oídos para que no se explotaran mis tímpanos—. ¿Por qué no planeamos las dos citas el mismo día?

—Andas con buenas ideas, hermano —declaró Jasper, palmeando su hombro.

—No es mala idea, Alice.

—De hecho es una buena idea. La cita de Bella es el día antes de Nochebuena. También es buena fecha para mi hermano.

— ¿Y dónde la van a realizar? Porque Emm y yo habíamos pensado que la de Edward puede ser en un cuarto de hotel.

—Sí, será en el hotel Olympic Lodge en Port Angeles.

— ¿A las siete y media de la noche?

—Sí, es una buena idea, Rose.

—Veintitrés de diciembre, en el hotel Olympic Lodge, a las siete y media —dije enumerando con mis dedos para que Rose apuntara en su libreta—. Tendrán que ser dos habitaciones, chicos.

—Yo puedo hacer las reservaciones, linduras.

—Yo te acompaño, Emm.

—A donde quieras, nena.

—Chicos, las reservaciones son paras las citas de Edward y Bella, no para ustedes.

Jasper y yo soltamos sonoras carcajadas mientras veíamos las caras confundidas de Rose y Emmett.

Después que nos pusimos totalmente de acuerdo, cada quien se fue a su cuarto en su respectiva universidad. Emm y Rose irían a hacer las reservaciones en el hotel acordado, dichas reservaciones serían ambas a la misma hora, cosa que a mí no me pareció correcta, pero fueron tres contra mí. Bufé frustrada.

Lo que sí me tenía súper contenta y emocionada era que podía cambiarle el look a mi hermano. ¡Genial! La cita era la excusa perfecta para poder quitarle esos anticuados lentes que son totalmente anti temporada. Un Cullen no puede usar eso. Bueno, exceptuando a Edward.

¡Santa Coco Chanel!

Pero si también puedo hacer un milagro con mi mejor amiga...

_Creo que esta Navidad puede salir mejor de lo que está planeado,_ pensé.

.

_**Alice**__: Jazz, iré a visitar a Ed, tengo que asegurarme que aún irá a la cita, porque lo conozco y puede cambiar de idea. Avísales a los demás._

_**Jasper**__: Suerte con tu hermano, linda_.

—Jasper. —Suspiré, era el único hombre que me hacía sonrojar. Pero en estos momentos no puedo ocupar mi mente en mí. Tenía una amiga y un hermano que hacer feliz.

Mi visita a Ed fue cuidadosa, tuve que fingir que no sabía nada sobre la cita para sacar la información que quería y, por supuesto, para que no me descubriera. Por suerte todo quedó bien. Me derritió el corazón cuando me confesó sus miedos sobre su inseguridad. Pero, como todo en esta vida, la apariencia puede arreglarlo y ese era mi objetivo. Mi actuación frente a él fue para ganarme un Oscar, tanto que hasta yo me lo creí. Al final no conseguí mi propósito de cambiarle la apariencia total. ¡Edward era un pesado! Me conformé con solo comprarle algo para la cita. Tampoco puede ir el mismo día con él sino al próximo, cosa que también me incomodó bastante, ya que al día siguiente tenía día de chicas con Rose y Bella para comprar su ropa de la cita.

Con Bella no fue muy diferente a Edward. No me dejó cambiarle el armario y además me hizo casi rogarle. ¡Yo, Alice Cullen, rogando! Pero todo por las amigas.

La ropa de Bella era más horrible que la de mi abuela, pero aunque sea por ese día, al igual que Edward, puede ponerla divina. El vestido rojo le quedaba hermoso a toda la extensión de la palabra. Con los chicos acordamos que ninguno ayudaríamos a Bella y a Edward a vestirse para el momento. Solo pedía a Santa Coco Chanel que metiera sus manos y que ellos pudieran vestirse lindos.

**Narrador's POV:**

Un día después que los cuatro amigos de Edward y Bella sostuvieron aquella decisiva conversación, Emmett logró hablar con Kate para que aceptara tener una cita con él. Para él fue un trabajo sumamente fácil porque, aunque este no fuera unos de los populares de la universidad, su cuerpo grande y musculoso era muy llamativo para el sexo contrario, lo que le daba ventaja para que las féminas no se negaran a sus encantos.

En esa misma tarde se reunió con Rosalie para ir a hacer las reservaciones en el hotel en Port Angeles. Mientras estaban en el lujoso y sencillo hotel Olympic Lodge, Rose se distrajo con las exquisitas rosas blancas y amarillas y con la decoración del lugar, en lo que Emmett hacía de las suyas con la recepcionista que lo atendía. Como le había indicado Alice, él reservó dos habitaciones. Las habitaciones 315 y 316, ambas en el mismo piso y continuas.

—Señor, ¿a qué hora desea las reservaciones?

—Hmm... ¿A las ocho de la noche, hmm o a las siete? —A Emmet se le había olvidado la hora que habían acordado él y los demás. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la mujer que lo tenía delirando.

— ¿A las siete o a las ocho, señor?

La señorita de la recepción estaba desesperada por las respuestas del joven. Ante sus ojos él era demasiado atractivo, alto, fuerte y simpático, pero la rubia radiante que estaba oliendo las rosas se estaba robando su atención. La chica eligió los dos horarios que el joven había mencionado. Continuó haciéndole las preguntas de manera enfadada a Emmett y este las respondía sin mucho interés, ya que cada vez Rose se inclinaba más hacia atrás mostrándole su trasero bien formado. La joven preguntó por los nombres de las personas que ocuparían las habitaciones y en cuales de los horarios los quería a cada uno, Emmett respondió todas las preguntas, pero aún embobado.

—Linda, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —pidió Emmett, ya prestando interés a su deber.

—Sí, señor —respondió la joven entusiasta, por fin viendo los ojos del chico dirigidos a ella.

— ¿Podrías escribir en notitas separadas las habitaciones que le corresponde a cada uno de mis amigos?

La joven asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió. En cuatro pequeños papeles escribió nombre, número y hora a cada uno. Los dobló en dos y por la parte exterior colocó los nombres de Edward, Kate, Benjamín y Bella. Se los entregó a Emmett, este los metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin revisarlos y volvió a fijar su vista en Rose. Cuando salieron del hotel, en el camino se toparon con Jasper, quien iba de camino a hacer unas compras que le habían encargado en casa de su madre. Emmett aprovechó la oportunidad, sacó las notas y le entregó la que tenía el nombre de Edward a Jasper, a Rosalie le dio dos, la de Bella para que esta le mandara un mensaje de texto indicándole todo y la de Benjamín para que se la dejara en el casillero de la universidad, justo como él lo haría con la de Kate.

Pero de lo que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta, fue del error que habían cometido Emmett y la recepcionista del hotel. Sin saberlo el joven mencionó el nombre de sus amigos al mismo tiempo, quedando ambos en la misma habitación y la misma hora. Los otros dos, sin ninguna otra opción, quedaron en el primer horario de la noche y en la habitación 315.

.

.

.

Con una seguridad digna de sus muchos años en ese asunto, Kate llegó al Olympic Lodge y fue directamente a la habitación que Emmett le había indicado.

El hotel le gustó mucho, era tan elegante y por supuesto costoso... ¿¡De qué hablaba!? ¡Por supuesto que le iba a encantar! El hotel es parcialmente suyo. Era muy conveniente que la cita fuera en su territorio, así ella podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Cuando vio esa nota que había caído de su casillero, se emocionó demasiado. Hace mucho que no salía con un chico, estaba perdiendo su status de chica popular en la universidad y no podía permitirse eso.

No sabía qué esperar al entrar a esa habitación, pero por supuesto que el modelo de ropa interior que estaba adentro hablando por teléfono, era una de las mejores cosas que sus ojos hayan visto.

_Esta noche sí que me voy a divertir_, pensó esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Pero que equivocada estaba...

.

.

.

Esa mañana Kate persiguió a Benjamín en su coche por lo que ella sintió que era todo Forks. Aún no podía creer cómo ese jugador la había utilizado... ¡O sea! Era ella la que siempre utilizaba a los hombres, no los hombres a ella. Pero su mente no solo estaba en su venganza contra Benjamín, sino también, extrañamente, en un nerd. Sí, el mismo nerd que no le quiso pasar la tarea de Biología, el mismo nerd que fue demasiado inteligente para caerle en la mentirota.

Edward Cullen...

Sí, ese maldito nerd la tenía con la cabeza dando vueltas, el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y el estómago con un montón de jodidas maripositas revoloteándole.

Pero ¡por Dios!, ella era Kate Denali, la capitana de las porristas, hija del magnate hotelero Phillip Denali. Una chica como ella no podía enamorarse de un nerd como Edward... o al menos sentir algo por él. ¡NO! Kate Genevieve Denali no podía sentir algo por Edward Cullen, el ratón de biblioteca de la universidad... pero desgraciadamente lo hacía.

Se desesperó de sobremanera cuando Benjamín dio vuelta en una esquina, estuvo a punto de desistir de su misión, pero lo siguió y se encontró entrando al estacionamiento de una universidad.

Esto era increíble, se había ido de pinta para perseguirlo y ahora estaba en su universidad, ¿acaso podía estar más salada?

Detrás de ella, un auto tan conocido como el de Benjamín entró. Era el Volvo de Edward.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —se preguntó en un murmullo y decidió dejar de seguir a Benjamín para seguir a Edward, probablemente con lo inteligente que era su nerd, se daría cuenta de inmediato que era ella, pero quería correr el riesgo, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta resolverlo.

Edward fue mucho menos complicado de seguir que Benjamín, solo una vuelta en el cuarto pasillo del estacionamiento y se detuvo, ella lo hizo unos cinco coches más atrás para disimular, su nerd abrió la puerta y caminó a la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, de ahí salió una chica castaña a la que él le dio un tierno y amoroso beso en la boca. Su quijada cayó al suelo.

¡TIENE NOVIA! ¡EDWARD CULLEN TIENE NOVIA!

Y no muy agraciada, dicho sea de paso. Alcanzó a verla cuando de los asientos de atrás, otra chica de cabello negro y baja estatura salió dando saltitos, y la novia de Edward se giró. La castaña tenía grandes lentes —como los de Edward— que tapaban casi la mitad de su rostro albino, tenía una linda sonrisa, eso sí, que mostraba a gran escala sus dientes blancos como la nieve, se había pegado un montón de libros al pecho con un solo brazo, para después envolver la cintura de Edward con el otro... Era una nerd.

Bien dice el dicho: Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

Edward junto a la nerd y la otra chica caminaron a la entrada del campus, Kate no lo pensó dos veces y se aventuró a seguirlos, agradeció que no pidieran identificación y entró justo detrás de ellos. La chica de cabello negro fue la primera en separarse del grupo, se despidió de Edward y de la castaña a la que ella llamo ''Bella''.

Ellos siguieron caminando abrazados, de repente se detenían para besarse, lo que provocó que _Bella_ llegara tarde a su clase que estaba casi hasta el fondo de ese enorme pasillo. Edward se giró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y fue ahí donde Kate decidió encontrárselo ''por casualidad''.

Edward no tenía intenciones de salir del campus, por primera vez desde que comenzó a salir con Bella, se atrevió a faltar a clases y de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando, se quedó enfrente del salón de su Bella, sentado en uno de esos bancos de fierro pintados de verde que se encontraba en una de las jardineras, como en un parque. Sacó el último libro que estaba leyendo de su chaqueta y se quedó a disfrutar de esas dos horas hasta que su novia saliera de su clase de Literatura del siglo XIX.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó una conocida y chillona voz, el alzó la vista de su libro encontrándose a la última persona que esperaba ver ahí. Kate.

— ¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, ella sin permiso se sentó a su lado.

—Vine a ver a mi novio —le respondió—. ¿Y tú? Qué raro que no estés en la universidad.

—Vine a pasar el día con mi novia —dijo tajante regresando la vista al libro, esperanzado de que Kate se callara si no lo veía interesado en lo que le estuviera diciendo. No funcionó. Kate habló y no paró de hablar, le contó sobre cómo había pasado Navidad con su novio y de lo bien que se la había pasado con él. De un de repente, las dos horas que pensaba se le harían cortas esperando a Bella, se le hicieron eternas, no pudo leer por el parloteo de Kate y su neurona caballerosa que lo obligó a prestarle atención. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio que la puerta del aula de Bella se abrió—. Disculpa, Kate —le dijo interrumpiéndola en medio de un discurso sobre cómo había aceptado salir con su novio. Él caminó al aula, mirando para todos lados buscando a Bella, cuando no la encontró, se acercó a la puerta y ahí se quedó esperando a su Bella, que escuchaba atentamente el regaño de su profesor por llegar tarde.

—Y que no se vuelva a repetir, señorita Swan —término el profesor.

—Le doy mi palabra, señor Banner. Hasta el Lunes.

—Hasta el Lunes, señorita Swan. —Y salió del salón cerrando la puerta. Vio a Edward y se quedó parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—Fueron cinco minutos, bebé —le dijo envolviéndole los hombros con un brazo. Empezaron a caminar otra vez por el pasillo dejando a Kate aún en el banco con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Lo del novio no había funcionado.

¿Qué tenía la nerd que no tuviera ella? ¿Los mismos lentes que él? ¡Son la pareja perfecta! ¡Compran sus lentes en la misma óptica! _Iuk _son demasiado tatos.

Ella en cambio era popular, muy hermosa, tenía un cuerpo por el que todos los hombres morirían, y Edward se había ido con la primera nerd que encontró, que de seguro era virgen. ¡Sí, se le veía en la cara! Una mojigata, es de esas que dicen no saber nada y ya se aprendieron el Kama Sutra al derecho y al revés, pero no le quitaba lo virgen.

Vio a Edward y Bella detenerse unos metros más atrás de ella y sentarse en uno de los bancos, bueno, en realidad, Edward fue el que se sentó en el banco, Bella se sentó en su regazo y se inclinó para besarlo.

Esta ha sido la peor cosa que le haya pasado en la vida, ¡se enamoró de un nerd que tiene una novia nerd! ¿En qué clase de universo pasa eso? Ok, sí, en el suyo.

Se levantó del banco derrotada. Una chica con su status social no puede estar sufriendo por un nerd, así que sin más y viendo como Edward le susurraba palabras de amor en el oído a Bella, salió del campus, se subió a su coche y se fue.

A lo largo del tiempo se convenció que Edward definitivamente no era para ella, era solo un chico más del montón de nerds que existen en el mundo y eso debería dejarla tranquila y feliz.

Y así fue. Decidió irse de Forks a Canadá, donde conoció a Garret, un chico adorable que la trató como reina, y la enamoró de verdad dándose cuenta que lo que sentía por Edward era solo un caprichito de niña mimada. Finalmente, un año después de conocer a Garret, se casó con él en una hermosa y sencilla ceremonia, cuando por fin se decidió a regresar a Forks, dos años después de haberse ido, se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, Edward y Bella se casaban ese fin de semana, el pueblo entero hablaba de eso, y por supuesto que el pueblo entero asistiría a esa boda y ella no quiso quedarse atrás. Sus padres habían sido invitados por la misma pareja en cuestión, así que ella tenía una buena excusa para asistir. Se puso un hermoso vestido negro, que por supuesto no opacaría a la novia, dejó su cabello suelto y fue a esa boda, que había sido calificada como ''la boda del año'' por todos los habitantes de Forks.

Fue llevada a cabo en una hermosa iglesia de Seattle, los padres de Edward y los padres de Bella se habían encargado de pagar el hospedaje de todos los invitados en la ciudad. Cuando la iglesia ya estaba llena, Edward hizo su aparición robándole un jadeo de sorpresa a más de una mujer. ¡No tenía lentes! Y por fin se le veían esos hermosos ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre.

Kate no lo podía creer, ¿ese era el mismo nerd que ella dejó de ver hace dos años? ¿Era el mismo o se lo cambiaron? Y bueno, parecía que todos pensaban igual. Edward Cullen siempre había sido reconocido por esos enormes lentes de pasta negra que tapaban la mitad de su rostro, por tener cicatrices de acné por todos lados, pero el Edward que estaba frente a ellos, no era ese mismo chico desgarbado que llegó de Chicago con una excelente historia académica y un futuro prometedor por delante como médico cirujano.

La marcha nupcial sonó, todos se pusieron de pie y miraron hacia la entrada de la iglesia, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al cortejo nupcial. Las chicas llevaban un hermoso vestido azul y los chicos un traje gris con chaleco y corbata azules, pero Kate a la única que quería ver era a Bella, saber si ella había cambiado tanto como Edward lo hizo...

... y vaya que sí.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido, muy sencillo, pero que resaltaba el cuerpo que tenía y que su ropa holgada no mostraba, su largo cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros en una lacia y sedosa cortina café. Pero su rostro era lo que llamaba la atención, tampoco llevaba lentes y sus ojos chocolate brillaban de emoción.

Ella era hermosa, muy, muy hermosa. Ahora Kate entendía por qué Edward se había fijado en ella, y es que no fue la falta de lentes o el poco maquillaje que llevaba lo que la convenció de la infinita belleza de Isabella Swan, sino sus brillantes ojos cafés. Quitó su vista de Bella y la llevó a Edward viendo lo mismo en sus ojos.

Los dos tenían un corazón enorme lo que los hacía aún más hermosos. Aun con lentes, ella podría mirar los ojos de ambos y darse cuenta de cuanta compasión y cuanto amor hay en sus corazones. Con esa belleza, la externa quedaba atrás.

Sí, ella se sentía hermosa, su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello; pero la belleza que destilaban Isabella y Edward ese día, era aún más grande, y le dio una sabia lección: De nada sirve tener dinero y belleza externa, si tu corazón no es hermoso, eres feo por fuera.

Esa tarde, Kate no vio a un par de nerds jurarse amor eterno, vio a dos almas y dos corazones puros y hermosos, hacerse uno solo.


End file.
